The Life of Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster
by YaoixJoe 3
Summary: Natsu's life isn't the best, but he has friends that will follow him all the way, what ever it is. However; he has a terrible relationship with his Dad, and does get depressed and angry. Then Gray comes along... (sorry, its a crappy summary I couldn't think of anything xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction so don't disembowel me! I really hope you like it, I'm sure its not as good as other people's natsuxgray fan fictions out there, but I'm hoping to entertain you! ^_^**

**Okay, a few things before you get started:**

**WARNING: YAOI, don't like don't read.**

**WARNING: Language**

**I'm not really sure on the rating just yet, so its just T for now. But I seriously hope to make it M rated at some point, I do want to include some lemon in it :3**

**This isn't going to be that love at first sight crap, its going to be pretty long winded before they realise...ya' know, well for Gray anyway. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did I would make Natsu and Gray be a freakin' couple already!**

**Right, I think that's about it. ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Narsu's POV**

I slowly make my way back home from a good day at school, enjoying the peacefulness of my surroundings. I bet you're wondering 'how can school be great? you must be on something' most likely, but that isn't why. I got my test results back from the exam I took last week for math; and its a big deal for me since I just suck at math. I just scratched a C, so I passed!

While I was walking home with a smug grin on my face because I passed math, I saw Lucy walking home too.

"Hey, Lucy!" I shouted at the top of my lungs so people from all around giving me a look like I'm some kind of psychopath.

"huh? Oh hey, Natsu" Lucy said with a surprised expression on her face but happy to see her loud-mouthed, pink haired friend.

"Guess what Lucy, I passed math!" Natsu inquired excitingly.

"That's like the thousandth time you've told me Natsu, but congratulations." Lucy said with annoyance in her voice, but still happy for her pink haired friend.

Natsu gave one of his famous grins. "Anyway, are you just walking home? Because us and the rest of the group could head down to the arcade or something. Relieve ourselves from all this school stress." Lucy and Natsu hang out with their friends known as: Erza, Jellal and Loke. Erza was a red headed girl that you wouldn't want to anger unless you had a death with. Jellal was Erza's boyfriend. He had blue hair with a red tattoo above and below his left eye. Finally, Loke was a play-boy that would flirt with all the girls in Magnolia High, regardless their age or which school yeah they were in.

Lucy shook her head, resulting in Natsu's grin vanishing and being replaced with a disappointed expression. "No, sorry Natsu I have a shift tonight; and I want to get some studying done as well" She explained

"Nah, don't be sorry; its cool. Anyway, I'm gonna' head home now. See you tomorrow, Lucy." Natsu waved at his blonde haired friend, then started to put his headphones in to listen to some music for the walk home.

My house was coming into view. As I was walking towards the front door, I searched through my pockets until I came across a key. I inserted the key into the lock and made my way inside, taking out my headphones in the process.

"I'm home!" I shouted. I walked through the hall and into the lounge. As I walked in, I saw my Dad was watching the news. It was talking about whether they should allow gay marriage or not. I heard my Dad mumble under his breath 'being gay, pfftt, you might as well jump off a bridge. I fuckin' hate gays.' Anger boiled within me as I heard him say that. 'gays don't deserve happiness, I hate them. If they allow gay marriage I swear somebody is going to get hurt'. I finally snapped. "WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUDGE WHO DESERVES HAPPINESS" I was towering over him while he was sitting on the sofa. He stood up, and then towered over me. "You don't tell me what I can and can't do, boy. If you shout at me again, you'll be in the world of hurt. Gays don't deserve happiness. End of story.' I didn't expect any less from my Dad, he would sometimes beat me if I didn't do as he says, or if I stood up to him; but I'm not scared of that old prick. "Pft, fuck you Dad. Sometimes I wish you would jump off a bridge. You sure as hell deserve for what you do to me, and your attitude towards other people!" And with that, I was about to storm out of the room, when my Dad grabbed my wrist. "Are you back chatting me, BOY. Well, you know what that means." Dad said with an sinister grin on his face. My Dad gave me a 10 minute beating, and added a few more bruises to my collection on my body. After that, I just left for the garage to get out of his despicable presents.

I was repeatedly punching my punch bag I have hanging in the garage out of anger and frustration because my Dad is such self centred, arrogant ass hole. 'I can't believe that basted had beaten more for the third time this week.' I said to myself angrily. I remember asking him why he does, and he said because I 'killed' my mother. When in fact, she died while giving birth to me. And now my Dad takes every opportunity to hurt me because of that ridicules reason. However; the beating didn't actually start until three years ago, I honestly don't have a reason why he even started though.

Finally, after I had gotten tired, I decided to order myself some dinner. DOMINOS. I ordered two large pizzas. I LOVE FOOD. 'thank god I have an awesome metabolism because I just have a sexy body and wouldn't want to get fat' I thought to myself. Natsu had to admit, he was hot, and it didn't go unnoticed. People at school ask him out. Even dudes for that matter. However; I always declined the girls because I've never really been into girls, I was more into dudes. Basically, I'm gay. So, now you probably understand why I had that argument with my Dad, but it was also because he's an unreasonable basted that doesn't care about anyone but himself. Oh, and just so you know, he doesn't know that I'm gay. If he knew, he would do more than beat me, I know that for sure.

Anyway, after I finished my meal, I finally decided to head up stairs to take a shower. While I was on my way to the bath room, my leg was attacked by a blue fur ball. Also known as my cat: Happy.

"Natsu, I'm so glad you're home" Happy shouted

"Claws. Happy, your claws ouch shit" I pulled the blue feline of my leg, leaving several scratch marks there, and placed him on my head.

"Hey Happy, I haven't seen you all day." I slowly reach down into my pocket and pull out a fish (like everyone does, who doesn't have fish in their pockets? Pft) Happy's face lit up and just nomed on the fish, completely forgetting about his surroundings. I placed Happy on my bed and made my way to the bath room to have a shower.

Once I finished my refreshing shower, I realised it was only 8:00pm; and so I decided to do my home work for the rest of the night. I didn't have to worry about Happy distracting me because he was too busy eating his fish.

After about an hour of doing my home work, I decided to hit the hay and call it day. I face planted onto my pillow with the desire to fall into an endless sleep. Before the darkness fully embraced me, I couldn't but think 'I wonder what tomorrow will have in store for me? I have a feeling something awesome is going to happen.' After that, I had fallen into dreamland.

* * *

**Gray' POV**

I have only just arrived in Magnolia not only a couple of hours ago. Me and my family came from way up North where its practically always snowing. So, I'm not used to this hot weather.

Anyway, I came here with my family. My mother Ur, my sister big Ultear and my big brother Lyon. The main reason we moved here was because back at home, our house had caught fire. It was an accident, however; its been burdening me since I was the one who accidentally caused it. But my Mum, Ultear and Lyon don't bring it up and don't think its my fault. Well, I completely disagree with them. Of course its my fuckin' fault. I couldn't perform a simple task that my Mum asked me to do (watch the food cooking).

After looking around my new home, I heard my Mum calling me for dinner.

"Gray! Dinner is on the table!" Ur shouted.

"Coming" Gray replied.

I finally make it to the kitchen to have a delicious meal staring me in the face, along with my siblings and mother sitting at the table; waiting for me. "Awesome, you made your famous lasagna, looks great Mum." I said as I was just about the dig in. I suddenly felt awkward when silence hit the atmosphere because I knew everyone was thinking about the indecent.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about putting you through this." I said, a single tear running down my check.

"Its not your fault Gray" They all said in a unison, and have Gray a reassuring smile to continue with his meal. But Gray wasn't finished yet.

"No! It is my fault, I could've killed one of you if not all of you! I can't live with this guilt of almost killing my entire family." I explained frantically with a waterfall of tears. Gray was a tough teenager, he usually never cries, but in this case; he couldn't help it.

"Gray..." Lyon and Ultear muttered, feeling sympathy for Gray.

"Gray, it was an accident, please don't beat yourself up over this. The main thing is that we're all here now and no one was hurt. Just put this event behind and start a new. Who knows, life might be better here." Ur said with a reassuring voice and smiling like nothing happened in their past.

My Mum really knows how to cheer me up. "Thanks Mum" I said with relief in my voice while giving a a bear hug.

"I'm going to bed, I don't wanna' be late for my first day at school tomorrow." Gray said playfully.

"Okay, night darling" Ur said while cleaning the dishes.

I made my way up stairs, and I already had my clothes off, with only my boxers on. For some reason since I was little, I've had this weird stripping habit and I don't even know why. Once my head collided with my pillow, darkness almost enveloped me, but before I drifted off, I couldn't help but think 'I have an amazing family, I almost burn kill them and burn down our house by accident and they still love me' I chuckled at that I fell into dreamland.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Thanks for reading ^_^ I'm looking forward to the reviews. Give me your honest opinion and feedback would be great. Whether its bad feedback or good feedback, as long as it makes me improve or makes me feel good about my story, I love it ^_^**

**Thanks again for reading *gives cookie* **

**Gotta go now I'VE GOT SHIT TO DO *puts cool guy son glasses on and strolls off***

**-YaoixJoe OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, here's chapter two for all you awesome people! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it.**

**A few things before I get started:**

**WARNING: Yaoi, don't like? Then why did you click on this story?**

**WARNING: Language**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Right, that's everything for now. ENJOY :D**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Gray's POV - **_**Gray's dream**_

_"Gray, I'm just quickly going to the store, would you mind keeping an eye on the cooking for me?"_ _Ur asked as she opened the front door._

_I just grunted something that meant I would. However, I was too caught up in this new game I bought yesterday. Its called: 'The Last of Us' Brilliant game. _

_About 30 minutes later, Mum returned home, and all I could hear was shouting. "Lyon, Ultear, get out of the house, now! the fire is spreading" Ur shouted at the two siblings, motioning them to leave the house immediately._

_"What about Gray!? Is he already outside?" Ultear asked frantically. I couldn't believe my ears,. Suddenly, I felt a huge wave of heat radiate through my floor board in my room. Have a wooden floor didn't help in this situation._

_Ur just cursed under her breath. "Shit" Ur turned around and started making her way carefully up the stairs. "GRAY! Quickly, get down here NOW!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, while fearing for her son's life._

_"I can't, I'm trapped! The door way has been blocked by the fire, its spreading really quickly!" I shouted. Without thinking, Ur charged up stairs and ran through the fire blocking her from Gray. Ur took hold of my hand suddenly the roof started to topple, and the door exit was completely blocked. _

_"Gray, bras yourself" "Wha..ahhhh" Before I could process what Mum was doing we were flying out of the window. _

As me and Mum were about to collide with the snow, I woke up, panting heavily. I was looking around the room, and realised it was just a dream. I turned around to look at the clock to see that it was only 2:30am in the morning. So, I just went to the bathroom, did my business and went back to bed.

"Gray! Wake up, school starts in twenty minutes! You're going to be late." Ur shouted, repeatedly poking me in the face. "Jesus Mum, why didn't you wake me up!?" I retorted. Mum gave me one of her death glares. "I'll shut up now." Gray said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

I got up, had a quick wash and put on my new school uniform. "Freakin' tyes, hardest thing to do when you're in a rush." Gray mumbled to himself. Ur was standing in the door way chucking at my antics and novice tying skills. "Let me help you with that, darling" Ur said playfully.

After running around the house trying to get everything ready, I kissed Mum on the cheek and ran for the door.

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

"Natsuuuuuuu!" Happy shouted, jumping on Natsu's toned abs. "You're going to be late for school, it starts in 20 minutes" I shot up and Happy went flying across the room and face planted onto my bean bag. "Sorry, buddy." I searched around in my closed until I came across my school uniform. After putting it on, I looked in the mirror and ruffling my hair until I was satisfied with it. "ah shit, that old basted did a number on me yesterday." I mumbled. I have bruises on my left cheek, and they weren't pretty. After a couple of minutes of putting some make-up on to cover the bruise, it looked like nothing happened. After that, I went down stairs to grab some breakfast. I know I'm going to be late anyway, so why the hell should I not have food. Did I mention I love food?

My Dad was already at work so I didn't need to worry about him just sending me straight to school. I went into the fridge I got out some left over pan cakes from yesterday, devoured them in a matter of seconds, and charged for the door. "I might actually make it. I just have to keep running, and I should just get there on time." Natsu muttered to himself. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. "5 minutes left!? Holy crap, gotta' run fast, gotta run fast."

The school was coming into view, my face started to glow because I was almost there. I was nearing the front doors of the school. I put my hand out to open and suddenly, a hand covered mine, trying to open the door like me. I turned around to see a raven haired boy with deep blue eyes and a really handsome face, but his bangs were covering most of it.

"Sorry." the raven haired teen muttered, pulling his hand back to his side quickly. "Nah its cool, you go first, dude." I gave him one of my signature smiles, and he complied by going first. "Thanks!" The raven haired teen said while running with his back turned to the pinkette while waving at the same time. 'He must've been late too, man that kid was cu...WAIT WHAT? What the hell am I thinking?' The school bell suddenly rang, indicating that I should be in the class room by now. "Shit..." I slowly made my way through the door and to my first class, maths. OH JOY.

"Sorry I'm late, sir." I said as I walked into the class room. "Natsu, you're late again, if this happens again you're staying after school." The teacher said sternly. "Go and take your seat" As I was walking to my seat, I heard someone talking from the entrance of the class room.

"Hi, I'm a new student here, my name is Gray Fullbuster. Sorry for being late sir, I couldn't find my class straight away." Gray said nervously, while scratching the back of his neck. "Its not a problem, Gray. Just make sure you're on time in the future." The teacher said reassuringly. "Mhm, ah there's spare seat next to Natsu by the window. He's the one with the pink hair." He said playfully. "It's SALMON" I shouted subconsciously.

Gray walked over to me and took his seat, and I couldn't help but stare at him from the corner of my eye. However; I lost my gaze with him and our teacher, known as Mr Macao starting talking about how algebra can be used in every day life. So, completely lost interest and face planted my head onto the table.

The bell finally rang. I was about to go to my next class, but I saw that Gray kid having trouble for where his next class is. "Hey, Gray was it?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm having trouble finding my next class, I have Physics next but I'm not sure which room. It says on this time table; but I don't know my way around the school" He said while laughing awkwardly. "You have it in room 255 according to this, so you're with me!" I gave him one of my signature smiles; and we headed off to Physics class.

After a boring lesson of learning about what forces occur on a roller-coaster, it was break time. Before I left the class room Gray came up to me. "Um, Natsu? Do you think I could hang out with you because I don't really know anyone here, and you seem like an awesome guy" The raven haired teen said with a smile. For some reason, I had this weird feeling in my stomach when he said that, along with that smile of his. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought. "Sure, no problem. You seem like an awesome dude, too. I have some other friends waiting in the lunch area. I'll introduce you to them" I said with one of my big grins.

"Hey guys!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Erza, Jellal, Lucy and Loke all turned around in a unison. "Oh hey Natsu, who's ya' friend?" Loke said with a perverted smile on his face. "Sup guys, this is Gray. He's a new student here, and is basically in all of my classes" I explained. "Hi Gray, I'm Erza. I'm the school's counsel leader. If you do anything wrong you'll be in a world of pain" If death glares could kill, Gray would be dead right now. "But I'm sure you'll do just fine" the red haired she-devil said, suddenly turning that death glare into an assuring smile. "Hi, I'm Lucy and this is Jellal and Loke." The blonde haired girl said happily. "I'm Gray, nice to meet you all" The raven haired teen said while smiling.

After all the introductions the school bell finally rang, and we all went to our next classes.

We were in our last class, English. "Alright class, I'm going to assign you all a project" The response Miss Evergreen got was everyone groaning. As Miss Evergreen was giving out the instruction sheets she explained what the project was briefly. "Now, you have to do this project in pairs. So everyone pick your partners. Oh and I expect all of you to do this outside of school as well as inside. The instructions sheets are very detailed and should tell you what to do." I saw Gray just sitting there on his own since everyone had already chosen there partners. "Hey Gray, wanna' be my partner?" I asked as well as giving him one of m signature grins. "Sure. Since we have to do this in our own time, shall we go back to my house every couple of days after school and work on the project?" Gray asked, looking rather pleased with himself with the idea. "Sounds like a plan. We'll start tomorrow, because I have a shit load of home work to finish tonight." I said sadly.

When Gray asked me to go round his house for this project, my stomach started doing back flips again. I was starting to get really agitated with this feeling, and needed to tell someone about it. I'm probably going to regret it, but I'll have to asked Lucy when I get the chance. She's pretty good with feelings and all that crap.

After talking with Gray, I decided to walk home, and listen to some music. (OST of Fairy Tail WOOOT xD)

* * *

I saw my house coming into view. I searched in my pockets for the key and unlocked the door. I realised that my Dad wasn't in. So, that could on mean one thing. He's out drinking. 'Crap' I mumbled. I pulled out my cell phone to ask Lucy to stay round her house for the night. When my Dad's drunk he'll just beat worse when he does sober, and could do much worse. Plus Lucy and Erza know about my relationship with my Dad. This could also be a good time to ask her why I'm getting those weird feelings.

Ring ring "Hello?" The blonde girl greeted questionably. "Sup Lucy, Its Natsu. Do you think I can stay round your for the night? My Dad's out drinking, and I don't want to be home when he is" I said nervously. "Oh hey Natsu, and of course you can. Get here fast then. You don't want him getting home when you're home" That was an order, not an ask. When Lucy is serious she can be scarier that Erza, and that's fuckin' saying something. "Thanks, Lucy. You're the best. Be there in a few."

I ran up stairs to pack a couple of things before I left. But before, I could make it downstairs and out of the door, my Dad barged in the house shouting "Where the fuck are you, boy?" I heard him coming up stairs. 'shit, he's coming up' I thought. I didn't have a choice, I had to go out my bedroom window. It wasn't that hight up so I should be fine. As soon as I was about to jump, my Dad grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back in. "Where the hell do you think you're going, boy?!" He spat all over my face. He pulled me up by the collar of my first and started hitting me in the face repeatedly. "Ahhhh, fuck Dad stop, please!" I shouted, tears starting to fall down my face. "I got a phone call from the school saying you were late, you deserve this punishment!" Before he could lay another him on me, I managed to get out of his grip, give him where it hurts most and jumped out of the window to safety.

I slowly made my way to Lucy's house. Once I finally made it, i knocked on her door and she answered. "Oh my God, Natsu, what the hell happened to you?" She asked with worry and fear covering her face. "My Dad managed to get home before I could leave" I said sadly. "Come inside, and let me clean you up." Lucy took me to her bathroom and started applying this ointment onto a cloth and dapped my face with it. I hissed a bit when she started but then I got used to it. 'I can ask her about these feeling I'm having' I thought as it just popped into my head.

"Say,Lucy? I need to talk to you about something." I said, while hissing at the pain again. "What is it, Natsu?" She asked with concern in her voice. "I've been having these really weird feelings lately, like I've been having butterflies in my stomach that are going mad." Lucy exacly what he meant, but she knew these feelings weren't directed at her because she knew Natsu was gay. "You liiiiiiiiikeeeee someone" Lucy teased "Is that what it is!?" I asked with complete shock. "Yeah, usually anyway. Who do you get it around?" She asked interested. "Umm..well, Gray" I said blushing a little. "" Wow Natsu, you have good taste. Alright, well we have the project for English don't we, and you've paired up with Gray, so why don't you see if these feelings continue and if they do then you obviously like like him." She said feeling honoured that Natsu came to her for this sort of advice."Thanks Lucy, I'll do that." I said along with one of my signature grins.

After that, I decided to hit the hay because I was so tired. "Night Lucy." I said while yawning. "Night Natsu" And they both fell into a deep slumber.

**Gray's POV**

After I asked Natsu about that plan of mine for the project, and he agreed; I had this really weird feeling in my stomach that I haven't felt before. 'What the hell was that?' I thought to myself. After a while I just shrugged it off and made my way home.

**End of chapter**

**Thanks for reading everyone ^_^ I wasn't expecting to get even one review. I got two! I know that's probably nothing, but it really means a lot to me. Oh and thank you to the people that are favouriting my story and following me! I really appreciate it.**

**darkhuntressxir: this is interesting... i can't wait for more! _**

Thanks for the review, I'm really happy to know that you're enjoying the story and that you can't wait for more. ^_^

**Rainyrainicorn**

**This is great! I really like it so far :D can't wait for the next chapter, good luck! _**

Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it. Thanks for the luck! XD In return I give you COOKIE and a new chapter. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story ^_^

**Thanks again for all the people that favourited, followed and reviewed my story. :D **

**YaoixJoe OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I looked at my emails and I had like 20 saying that I have new reviews, followers and people favouring my story. I really appreciate it guys, thanks for your support.**

**A few things before we get started:**

**WARNING: YAOI**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's amazing characters.**

**Anywho, here's chapter 3 for your guys, hope you enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Natsu's POV**

Me and Lucy we walking to school together. For once I wasn't actually late because Lucy forced me to wake up. Her exact words were _"If you don't wake up this very second I'm calling Erza and you'll have to suffer her wrath" _I was already at the door as soon as she said Erza's name.

"So, Natsu; are you going Gray's house after school today to start your project?" The blonde girl asked in a playful, yet serious tone.

"Yeah, I'm actually looking forward to it. Plus it really is a great opportunity to test if I like like Gray or not." I said with excitement in my voice.

"Well, usually that feeling is never wrong, unless you're just constipated." I chuckled at that comment.

The school was coming into view, and just outside the school we saw Erza, Loke, Gray and Jellal waiting for us. The only other person that knows about my relationship with my Dad is Erza, and she was looking at me in a worried state. Clearly some of the make-up wasn't covering up most of the bruises properly. Me and Lucy applied some this morning so I don't understand how she noticed. All the others were completely oblivious to them, but Erza knew.

Erza's mouth was about to move and question Natsu, but the school bell interrupted her and they had to go to class. "Gray, me and you have art class now, lets go" I said along with one of my signature smiles. "Okay. Oh, and are you still coming to my place after school today ? Ya' know, to work on the project?" Gray asked. "Yeah, looking forward to it" I said with a huge smile growing across my face.

**Gray's POV**

* * *

As soon as Natsu said yes and smiled, I had that weird feeling again. It was starting to piss me off and I didn't even know what it meant. Once again, I just shrugged it off and continued with my day.

Me and Natsu were in art class, and our art teacher, Mr Reedus just set everyone up a canvice and said were could do and draw what ever we wanted. I was sitting next to Natsu, and I took a peek at his work. He's actually not half bad. He was drawing this red dragon and it was breathing fire.

"Wow, Natsu. That's awesome." I said looking in amazement at Natsu' piece of art. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Natsu inquired.

Nothing else was said for the rest of the lesson because me and Natsu were concentrating on our work. Finally, the school bell rang, indicating us to go to our next class. I was about to get out my time table but a tanned hand stopped mine. "You've got history with me, I'll get the gun. You shoot me first then you do it yourself." I just had to laugh at that. History does suck, well modern history anyway. If it was about medieval times then I might actually take an interest to it and not fall asleep.

Once again, school bell rang and it was break time. Me and Natsu were walking to the area where the rest of his friends hang out. It was outside, underneath a huge Cherry Blossom tree.

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

"Sup guys!" I shouted waving my arms around indicating that I'm excited to see them, and to get their attention. "Hey Natsu, Gray" They all said in a unison, except from Erza. She was just looking at me like she was this morning. "Natsu, can I talk to you?" Before I could answer she grabbed my wrist and took me somewhere that was out of hearing reach from the rest of the group. "What's up Erza?" I asked, knowing what the matter was. I was just trying to hide it. "Tell me what happened to your face." She said bluntly, but clearly concerned for her pick headed idiot. "How can you see the bruises? Lucy applied some make-up this morning." I said, in amazement that Erza was actually able to notice them. "Hmmmm, you stayed at Lucy's and that's usually when ever your Dad goes out drinking, and you want to avoid him." What the hell, what is she, a fucking detective? I thought in amazement. "Yeah, I was just about to leave but my Dad just got him and got me. I managed to escape, though." I said sadly, looking back at the painful memory. "Natsu, you seriously need to get the police involved. This is getting serious, he could end up killing you if this continues!" MY red haired friend almost shouted. "No!, I can stand up to him myself." I said stubbornly "Fine, I'll stand idle for now, but if this gets out of hand then I'm going to call the police for you. I care about you Natsu and I don't want to lose you". She grabbed Natsu's neck and hugged him. If you call slamming my head into her chest. "oww.. Thanks Erza, you're a great friend." I said giving Erza a reassuring smile. "Anyway, a little birdy told me that you like Gray" She said with a smug grin on her face. "I knew I couldn't trust Lucy" I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, well, I'm not entirely sure yet, but according to Lucy; I am. However; I'm going to test it by using the English project to my advantage when I go round Gray's house after some school days." I said. "I hope you do end up being a couple, you two look really cute together." I blushed at that comment and she chucked. "Well, we better get back, they're probably wondering where the hell we've gone." I just nodded and followed

As we were walking back, the rest of the group were coming into view. I saw Gray talking to Lucy and it looked like they were hitting it off and getting to know each other pretty quickly. 'Its awesome that he's fitting in so easily' I thought to myself. As we neared them, the school bell rang and indicated us to go to our next lesson. Math...this was going to be a long day.

The final bell rang, and school had ended. Last lesson I had PHSE, and our teacher was talking about how to keep to the safe side of having sex. She introduced condoms and she used a...well, a dildo to perform putting it on. The first thing that came to my mind was Gray, and I blushed furiously with the crap that was going through my head. 'Holy...shit, I fucking like Gray. If I'm thinking about that crap then I don't need to test it. Meh, still; it could be my hormones that are going insane, so I'm not convinced yet.

ANYWAY, I was waiting outside of the school; waiting for Gray because he wasn't in the same PSHE class as me. After a couple of minutes. "Over here Gray!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, gaining Gray's attention. He started walking towards me. "Hey Natsu, sorry if you were waiting long. Anyway, lets go." He said with a smile on his face." I nodded and we started walking to Gray's place.

As we were walking, our hands kept on brushing against each other because we were walking pretty close together. I couldn't help but blush, and looked away from Gray so he wouldn't notice.

"What you blushin' at, pinky?" He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Pinky? Well, squinty eyes I was just observing nature as all. Oh, and its salmon...dumbass" Observing nature? What kind of freakin' excuse is that?! Man, I suck at lying.

"Sure it is, Pinky. Anyway, we're almost there, just around this corner."

**Gray's POV**

* * *

After the last five minutes of peaceful silence, Natsu and I were at my front door. I searched through my pockets until I came across my house key. "Mum, I'm home!" I shouted through the halls of my home.

"Welcome home Gray, good day at school? Oh you have a new friend, what's your name?" Mum asked in a genuinly nice manner.

"My name's Natsu, pleased to meet you Miss Fullbuster" I motioned my hand out and she accepted by shaking it. I gave her one of my signature smiles.

"My name is Ur. Would you like to stay for dinner Natsu?" I looked at Gray for his approval because I don't want to be here if he doesn't want me here. He nodded with a huge smile on his face. "I'd love to, Ur." I have her another one of my signature smiles because she was just that awesome.

"Yeah, Natsu and I have a project together and we have to do it outside of school. Anyway, we've got to get started now, call us when there's food" And with that, we headed up the stairs to my room.

I was about to open my mouth but then Natsu asked something. "Gray, what happened to your Mum's arm, it had a huge scare on it." Natsu asked. He had a look of regret on his facial features as soon as he saw my face when he asked.

I sighed heavily. "I might as well tell you now" After about twenty minutes of explaining to Natsu what happened, I ended up crying a little out of guilt.

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

After hearing Gray's answer to my question, he was crying. So, I subconsciously went up to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Gray" I whispered "I'm sure...no, I know it wasn't your fault" I noticed that Gray's cheeks went red, but I ignored it because of the situation.

Gray was struggling at first, and tried to break free. But I wouldn't let him. Finally, he gave in, and hugged me back. "Thank you, Natsu" he whispered

"Lets not think about the past, Gray. Lets think about the future. Like we're totally going to get an A in this project!" I said with enthusiasm in my voice, while my hand into the air.

After about an hour of just sitting there reading books, writing down notes and going over a few things with Gray; I was bored out of my fucking mind. So, I decided to through my pencil lightly at Gray to indicate that I was bored.

"What was that for, Pinky?" Gray asked looking up from his text book.

"ITS SALMON, and I'm really bored." I whined.

"Dude, its pink." He stated

"You wanna' fight, squinty eyes?" I said, hoping that Gray will say yes.

"come at my bro!"

I leaped at Gray and now I was straddling him...on a bed...with no one around. 'no, no, no; get your mind out of the gutter Natsu.' I thought to myself. Gray took my train of thought to his advantage and flipped me over so he was now straddling me. Once again, I blushed like crazy because of the previous thoughts I had and now he was on top of me. I flipped him off the bed so he didn't see me blush.

After about thirty minutes or so of fighting, it concluded as a draw. We were equally matched. We were both panting heavily. Moments later Ur called us for dinner.

"Boys dinner!" She shouted.

Without saying a word, Gray and I charged down stairs because we were both starving. As we entered the kitchen to sit down at the dinner table, I saw two other people there. I'm guessing they're Gray's siblings. "Oh, Natsu, these are my siblings. Ultear, Lyon; this is Nastsu, but you can call him pinky." I said smirking know that Natsu was looking at me. "Hi Natsu" Both siblings said in a unison.

After the introductions were over and done with, everyone starting eating. It literally took me a matter of minutes to finish my meal because I was so hungry, as well as Gray. "Thanks for the meal Mum." "Thanks for the meal, Ur. It was delicious." I said with a huge smile on my face. "No problem boys. Natsu, would you just like to stay round for the night? Its already dark out and it is a Friday." Ur said. My face lite up when she asked, but again; I turned to Gray for his approval. "Of course you can stay, Pinky." When Gray said that, I got that freakin' feeling in my stomach again. Okay, I think its official. I like Gray. Just thinking about it made me blush. "Thanks"

For the rest of the evening we played vidio games in Gray's room. It was now 1am. "Man, I'm tired. Wanna' hit the hay now?" I asked while yawning. "Yeah, the sofa we were just sitting on is also a pull out bed, so you can sleep there." After getting the bed set up, I face planted into the pillow. Gray was already asleep and I couldn't help but get up and sit next to his sleeping body. I leaned down to smell his scent. He smelt like fresh mint. Then subconsciously I caressed his hair with a free hand for a while, Gray snuggled into it, but he wasn't conscious. I sighed heavily 'I should call Lucy tomorrow and tell her that I like Gray for sure, and ask her what to do for him to return these emotions' I thought to myself. After several minutes. I just decided to lay in Gray's bed beside him, embrace him with my arms and fall asleep. I'll just make up something like I sleep walk.

After that, I fell into a deep sleep.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone.

**darkhuntressxir**

**poor natsu... yeay natsu like gray and gray like natsu!**

YAY, but its going to take some time for Gray to realise... D:

**LiirKo**

**Nice story, I am looking forward for the next update.**

Thanks for much for your review, it really means a lot to see that you're enjoying the story and that you're looking forward to it. Thanks for your support. *Gives cookie*

Anyway, thanks again for reading everyone. The next chapter should be released Saturday!

Until, YAOIxJOE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, here's a new chapter. Sorry I didn't release this chapter for the deadline I set (yesterday :P) I worked all day and didn't have time to write it. But, now its up and craving to be read :D **

**A couple of thing before we start, as usual:**

**WARNING: YAOI**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE**

**A quick notice, at some point in the story, there is going to be a lemon chapter between Natsu and Gray, but I'm awkward about writing that sort of stuff. So, to all of you perverted people out there xD - (I am practically a pervert with that stuff, I just don't prefer writing it myself :P As I said, I'm awkward like that) - PM me or review my story and ask me if you want to write a chapter of lemon for me. It obviously has to be in the circumstances that Natsu and Gray are in, to do with the story in a sense etc. However; if no one wants to write one, I am willing to write one regardless of my awkwardness. But, I want to see at least one person maybe give it a shot? I'm being a bit selfish. Sorry. But yeah I will write one if I don't get anything, SO DON'T WORRY. THERE WILL BE LEMON BETWEEN NATSU AND GRAY. PROMISE (hold out pinky finger)  
**

**DISCLAIMER****: I Don't own Fairy Tail**

**Alright, it think that's about it peoples! Enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 4**

**Gray's POV:**

I could feel the Sun's heat beaming through my window and onto my face. Before I decided to nod back off again, I could feel something lying next to me. I opened my eyes to see what it was. 'Holy crap, Natsu is sleeping right there' I thought to myself in panic. I could feel my face turning a dark shade of red, and the freakin' Sun's heat didn't help either. 'I should seriously get up while I still can to save the awkwardness for when he wakes up...wait, WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING' I thought. Before I could take action, Natsu started to wake up. 'Too late.'

Natsu's green orbs shot open, and looked me right in the eyes. "Mornin' Gray" Natsu said nervously, but still giving me one of his signature smiles. "Urr, morning Pinkie." That freakin' feeling in my stomach has come back to haunt me again. When ever Natsu smiles at me it happens. I've actually being thinking about it lately, I haven't been ignoring it like I usually do because it just won't go away. Maybe I should ask Ultear, she might be good in this sort of stuff, in fact fuck that, she would just make it work. 'Fuck it, I'll deal with it later.' I thought to myself.

I lost my train-of-thought as Natsu was talking to me. "Hellloo? Gray?" Natsu asked waving his hand in front of my face. 'Huh, oh sorry." I said while scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. "I was asking if you wanted go out into town or something today" Natsu said, slightly blushing. 'Why is he blushing?' I thought to myself, but I just decided to ignore it an answer him. "Yeah that sounds great, its already 11:30am so we could go and get some lunch at the local cafe' or somethin'?" I suggested to Natsu. "Sounds like a plan, dude." After we made a plan for the day, I just realised that we were still lying very close to each other. "Umm, Natsu, would you mind getting off me now." I laughed awkwardly and Natsu complied and got up. "Oh, and you're going to have to tour me, remember I've literally just moved here and I don't know where anything is" I said laughing a little bit. "Yeah; no problem. I'll be your tour for the day" Natsu said with a grin on his face. "Thanks. Right, just let me have a shower and we'll be off."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

As soon as Gray left the room I was blushing like crazy. One: Because of the fact that we were really close together. Two: The image of him getting in the shower is hot. He already had his shirt off before he even left the room; and man, he was beautifully toned. 'I seriously need to get in contact with Lucy today.' and that's when it hit me. 'I haven't been in my own home for about two days now, holy hell when I get back my Dad is going to fucking kill me' I thought nervously. 'I'll just sneak back into my room and act like I've been here the whole time.' I planned.

"Natsu? Hello?" Now Gray was waving his hand in my face like I was doing to him earlier. Just like Gray, I lost my train-of-thought. "Huh, oh sorry Gray. I was just thinking" I said with a huge smile on my face. "I could tell by the steam coming out of your head, don't hurt yourself, pinkie." Gray said. I had to chuckle at that, the basted. "So, you ready to go?" Gray asked. I just nodded and we headed out of Gray's house and into town.

After I toured Gray around the town, I suggested to Gray this awesome Ice cream place and we made our way there. "Hey there Natsu, I see you've got a new friend" A white haired girl said while winking at me. I blushed a little "Sup Mira, this is Gray, Gray, this is Mira, the owner of this place." I said while trying to get ride of the blush that Mira caused, agh. "Hi Gray. Anyway, what can I get you guys?" I was looking at the ice cream menu and I saw this huge one to share. It had all the flavours of ice cream you want, (you could chose) and it was in a huge bowl. "Hey Gray, wanna' share this? It looks sooo delicious." I was practically drawling it looked so tasty. Man, Happy's missing out...'holy fuck I haven't seen Happy in two days. I better go home after my time with Gray. I hope he's okay.' I thought. I lost my train-of-thought again when Gray said yes to my suggestion of ice cream. "Okay guys, that'll be £19.99. When you're finished, leave the money on the table like usual, Natsu." Mira said while quickly tending to another customer.

Five minutes later, Mira delivered this huge bowl of ice cream to us with our chosen flavours. No words were said and we both starting eating.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

As me and Natsu were eating our ice cream, I couldn't help but think that Natsu was kind of alluring while eating it...'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING, I don't like MEN' I thought to myself frantically. 'Wait a second, now that I think about it, that could be what that weird feeling is in my stomach, because whenever Natsu does basically anything, it happens. Do I like..Natsu?' That question echoed in my head for what seemed like eternity. "Umm, Gray? Why are you staring at me like that?" Natsu asked while blushing slightly. "Sorry, I was just thinking" I said nervously and turning my head around to the side feeling embarrassed

"Okay? Anyway, do you wanna' continue going around town or just call it a day?" When Natsu asked that I couldn't help but feel disappointed that my day with Natsu was going to end. However; I don't want to seem to desperate, so lets just end it for now; and then I can actually think about what the hell is going on with me. "Do you mind if we call it a day? Because I have lots of homework to do" I said, it wasn't actually lying, I do have homework to do, and some other things to sort out..."What lessons do we have home work for? We're practically in the same classes." Natsu inquired "Math, Chemistry and English, but for English we're just doing that after school days at my place, so we don't need to worry about that as much." Gray said, while blushing a little at thought of them being really close together this morning. "'Kay, thanks Gray. Anyway, I've got to get home, catch you later! Natsu shouted, as he was running and waving back at the raven haired teen. 'I have to see if Happy is alright, I haven't seen him for two days. Lets just hope my Dad isn't home yet.' Natsu thought to himself.

I sighed heavily. I was walking home slowly thinking about that annoying feeling I get when Natsu is around, and what it might mean. I'll just have to think about it after I've finished my homework.

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

I was running home frantically because I was worrying for my fluffy blue feline, Happy. My house was coming into view, I checked to see if the door was already open and it was, so my Dad must be home. 'Prepare yourself Natsu, just sneak up stairs and everything should be fine' I thought to myself. I entered my house and slowly but efficiently made my way to th stair case. Then suddenly, I heard a voice. "Where the hell have you been, boy." My old man inquired. "I've just been out with a couple of friends. I stayed round one's house one Friday and hang out with them today." I said nervously. "Well, then...that just won't do, boy. For your punishment you'll make me dinner, and if its terrible you won't live to see tomorrow' He said innocently but with a huge grin on his face. "Why the hell am I being punished!?" I crap, I've really fucked up now. "Are you back chatting me, BOY!?" He raised his fist into the air, waiting for my answer. "No, sir." I said, hating myself to be pushed around by this ass hole. "Now go and make me some dinner you worthless piece of trash". I really wanted to beat the crap out of him, but I wasn't stubborn enough and I knew I would get seriously hurt. Regardless, i complied with his order.

"Let me just put my stuff into my room and I'll start dinner" I said, giving a fake smile that might hopefully make my father not attack me on sight. "Get that ugly smile of your face" And with that, he sat down in front of the TV and waited for his dinner.

I ran upstairs to check on Happy, I opened my bedroom door. "NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The blue feline attacked my face with hugs. "Hey Happy, I'm so sorry I left you for two days, I really missed you, buddy." I said happily, knowing that my Dad didn't harm Happy really took a load off my shoulders. "Its fine Natsu, I understand because of the circumstances" Happy said, feeling sympathy for Natsu. "But, how did you eat?" I asked. "There was like 10 fish stored in your minnie fridge, so I was fine." Happy inquired with a huge grin on his face." I just chuckled at that. "BOYYYYYYYYY, WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE KITCHEN MAKING MY FUCKIN' DINNER?!" Dad shouted at the top of his lungs from down stairs. "Happy, I'm being forced to make dinner for Dad, and if its crap, I'm going to be in the world of hurt, so can you do something for me?" I asked quickly. The blue feline nodded. "I need you to make a few things in my back pack, you know what I need. You'll have a good thirty minutes to get it ready. When its done, open the window in my room so I'm ready to get away as soon as possible." I said. "Okay, but where are you gonna' go, Natsu?" Happy asked with tears going down his cute little face. "Lucy's place, she'll understand when she see's me, oh and you're coming with me buddy. I don't want you anywhere near that crazy ass hole. Lucy already knows about you so its all good" I said with a huge smile. "NATSUUUUUUUUUUU" Dad shouted. 'Holy crap he said my name, he's fucking pissed now. "COMING" I shouted.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat, anyway?" I asked. "Surprise me" Dad said with an evil chuckle. 'fuck, I'm not going to get this right, so it'll have to be something quick and easy' I mumbled to myself. "I'm going to make you an omelette" I said without his approval. "That's fine with me, boy. Lets just hope its up to my standards." He said. 'Well, regardless if its good or not I Know I'm in for it either way. So, as soon as I've finished his meal, I'll leave it in the kitchen, shout dinner's ready and ran for it up stairs and out the window.' I planned

About 20 minutes later I Finished his meal. "Dad, dinner's ready." After that, I ran for it up stairs and into my room. "BOYYYYYYY, THIS IS THE WORST OMELETTE I'VE EVER TASTED!" Dad shouted at the top of his lungs. I heard him walking up stairs but stomping his feet to make himself more intimidating. "Happy, come here. Quickly" Happy jumped into my arms and I ran for the window. MY bedroom door flew open and I just managed to jump out. I ran all the way to Lucy's street, before flowing down to take a breather. "Holy...crap, that was close. You..(pants heavily) you okay Happy?" I ask, being concerned for Happy's safety. "Yeah, I'd rather ask you the same thing though." The blue feline said. I chuckled a little. "I'm fine, buddy. Now, lets go and see Lucy" I said to Happy "AYE". 'Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. While I'm here I can tell Lucy that I like Gray and ask how I can get Gray to like me back' That thought got me really excited, and made me blush a little.

I walked towards Lucy's house and rang the door bell. Her Mum answered. "Oh hey Natsu, LUCY NATSU's HERE. So, how have you been, sweety?" She asked in the kindest voice. "I could be better, thanks" I said while laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of my neck."Yourself?" I asked out of manners. "Well, I've been fine, thanks for asking. Work has been a bit hectic but other than that everything has been fine" She said with a huge smile on her face. I returned one of my signature smiles. "Oh hey Natsu" Lucy's Mum went back into the house. "Hey lucy, i know this is the second time I've asked you this week, but can I stay at your place for tonight? The word 'Dad' should explain why" I said. "Of course Natsu, and it looks like you weren't hurt either." She said with relief in her voice. "Yeah, I just managed to escape. Also, I've got Happy with me" I said, pulling him out of my scarf that he was snuggled into. "Oh hey Happy, you're welcome in too" Lucy picked him up and hugged him "Thanks Lucy." He said with tears in his eyes due to previous events. "Hey, would you mind if we talked in private for a bit in your room? its about Gray". She just nodded and we went up stairs and into her room. We sat down and I started with "I like Gray."

* * *

**Natsu's Dad's POV**

'When that boy gets back, he's going to be in the world of hurt for screwing up my dinner; and running away from me.' I thought. I went back into the kitchen and saw the omelette the boy made for me. I didn't even taste it, I just wanted to hurt him for no reason. It always satisfied me. I picked up the plate, grabbed a knife and fork and dug in. "This isn't actually half bad. Maybe I should make him cook for me even more AND beat him. Its hitting two cans with one stone." I said to myself, chuckling evilly.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

After a long, crappy day of doing homework, I finally finished it all and I could enjoy tomorrow without any homework. Once again, Natsu's signature smile came into my mind. 'Oh fuck, now I have to think about it. Do I seriously like him like...like that?' I mused to myself. "Who do you like honey?" My Mum said out of nowhere. I literally jumped out of my skin and shat a couple of bricks in the process. "Jesus Mum, don't sneak up on my like that" I said, trying to avoid my Mum's question. "Sorry honey, now who do you like?" Damn she was persistent. "Mum, when I'm around this person, I get this seriously weird feeling in my stomach when ever I see him (My Mum knew I was gay from the beginning, it just took me a while to figure it out.) or even think of him. And its really starting to piss me off and I don't know what the hell it means." I said quickly, trying to avoid my Mum's eyes. "Its means that you like him, Gray. And I could tell since the last time that pink haired boy slept round" I was shocked beyond belief, how the hell did she know it was Natsu I liked? "How did you know it was him?" I asked. "Are you kidding? You blushed every time he smiled" she said while chuckling. "oh..." I said, not knowing what to say. "Anyway, I'm not even sure if I like him like that, maybe I just have an upset stomach, i don't know!" I said frantically. My Mum just laughed at me. "What ever you say, Gray. Anyway, get your mind off school and stress related stuff. Play your video games or what ever you kids do these days." I laughed and she left the room. So many questions were lingering in my head. Am I seriously into men? Do I...like Natsu? 'wow all this crap is making my head hurt. I'll think about it later' I mused to myself.

* * *

WOAHHHHHHHHHHHH GRAY'S IN DENIAL! XD Thank you everyone who's been reading my story, reviewing, following and favouriting it. It REALLY means a lot to me. It makes me feel seriously happy because you guys a reviewing an amateur writer like me, and saying that my story is okay.

Okay, replies to the people who reviewed last chapter:

**Rainyrainicorn: Oooh this is so cute! _ They will be so adorable together! I can't wait for the next chapter, really excited! Good luck! :D**

I knowwwwww xD Thank you so much for your support, you've practically been reviewing every chapter and I'm so grateful for that. Thanks for the luck! *noms on luck...if that's even possible* In return, you get a new chapter! :D

**Milifine: MOARRRRRRR update plz!**

Thanks for the review, dude xD I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Here's MOARRRRRRRRR For ya' xD Enjoy my friend! :D

**darkhuntressxir: and i thought natsu was the oblivious one..haha**

Hahaha, yeah sorry they're a little OOC, I hope that's okay. ^_^ Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate. You've been reviewing every chapter I've released and it really urges me to make new chapter for you and the other readers! Thanks again for your review. In return, you get a new chapter! :D

Thanks for your support guys, I also thank all the people who are following and favouriting. Oh, and even the people who aren't doing that and just reading, i know you're there, and I thank you guys for being interested in my story. (Do I say 'thank you' too much? xD Mhm, note to self, stop saying thank you all the time) Oh and remember to tell me if I've made any mistakes! Too lazy to proof read! XD

Anyway, I'm outta' here!

YaoixJoe OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the past couple days. I've been really busy :P Anywho; here's chapter 5! :D**

**A few things before we begin:**

**WARNING: YAOI  
**

**WARNING: RATED M, So lemon will be involved for future chapters.****  
**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Fairy Tail :/**

**Alight, that's about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Natsu's POV**

"I like Gray" I said, finally admitting it to myself, and Lucy. For a couple of moments there was complete silence, but after a while, my blue feline said: "You liiiiiikeeeeeeee him" Lucy had to laugh at Happy's comment, but I just pouted. "So what, you like that cat that lives opposite us. What's its name? Carla?" I said with a smirk on my face towards Happy. Happy was about to say something, but Lucy interfered. "I'm so happy for you Natsu, that's phase one complete" She said with a smile on her face. "Wait, you knew this whole time that I liked him? But I told you I wasn't sure what the feeling even meant at first." I said in a questioning tone. "That feeling always means that, I just needed you to figure it out for yourself. Therefore, I knew that you liked him all along" Lucy said with a proud smile emitting from her face. "I guess that's good. Anyway, whatever I feel towards Gray is probably completely a one sided thing. I'm pretty sure Gray's straight." I said, feeling my heart swallow itself into nothing. I started to look away from Lucy. "Natsu, look at me" I didn't comply at first, but she repeated herself, and I turned my head to face Lucy. Her eyes said that she was serious. "You don't know until you try, okay? We're going help you with this" I looked at her questioningly. "We?" I asked "Oh yeah, I told Erza, Loke and Jellal over the phone." Lucy said awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck. "Thanks...Loke is going to tease me forever about this." I stated. "Well, Erza, Jellal and Loke are going to come round tomorrow and we're going to help you." She said reassuringly "Thanks Lucy, I really appreciate this" I gave her one of my signature smiles. "No problem, Natsu. Oh, and did you have to put up with your Dad all day?" Lucy asked with concern in her voice. "No, I slept round Gray's place on Friday, and spent the day with him until about 3:00pm or something like that. Speaking of which, you'll never guess how I woke up today." I said, while blushing at remembering it. "How?" Lucy asked, with her yaoi fan girl eyes glowing. "I woke up next to Gray, really, really, close. Oh, and I woke up like that because I snuggled up to him at night. I saw him blush. Do you think that means something?" I asked Lucy. "Probably, anyway; let's talk about this tomorrow when the others come round. Time for bed." I nodded and got ready for bed.

Me and Lucy were in bed, well, I was in some pink sleeping back Lucy gave me. "Night Lucy". I said before falling into dream land. "Night Natsu."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Before I fell asleep, I was worrying so much about Natsu. 'He's been coming over a lot more than usual because of his Dad, and it's really starting to worry me' I thought to myself. "I'm going to make sure to make him talk about it with the rest of the group tomorrow. We might be able to do something about it after all.' After thinking about that, I fell into night's embrace and my vision became black.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

The morning Sun's rays were flowing into my room and stirring me awake. My eyes started to flicker open, but immediately closed again due to the intense light literally blinding me. After a few moments I opened my eyes again and I started to adjust to the light. I sat up using my elbows, just staying in that position for a few minutes.

After a few moments my nose was bombarded with the smell of pancakes. My Mum was clearly making breakfast for the family. I slowly got out of bed; following the amazing smell of pancakes. I was making my way down stairs, and I could hear my Mum singing along with a song that was playing on the radio. I went to the kitchen and I was greeted by Mum

"Morning Gray, I knew the smell of your favourite breakfast would wake you up." Mum said with a wide smile on her face. I had to chuckle at that, but I was still waking up so I just mumbled something that wasn't really anything. "Oh Gray, does your school uniform need washing for tomorrow?" She asked "I don't think so; I've only worn it a few times so it should be fine." I replied "Okay, here's your breakfast, Hun." Mum placed a plate of pancakes in front of me and I instantly dug in. "These are delicious, Mum." I said with a mouth full of food. "Don't eat with your mouth full, Gray Fullbuster" Mum said in a demanding tone. "Sorry" I continued eating. "So, have you finally stopped being in denial about your sexuality and 'little crush'?" She said the last part in such a teasing way "I don't know, Mum. I seriously don't know. I really wish I didn't have to deal with this crap." I pouted. "Gray, that feeling that you get in your stomach when Natsu is around is clearly a sign. Please just follow your heart." Mum said in the most comforting tone possible. "Do you really think...it's a sign? It does make sense when I think about it. I just can't believe it's that pink haired idiot of all people." I didn't mean it, but it was just a name I got used to calling him. "Just think about it a little more, Gray. Be sure that you're certain." Mum said with a reassuring smile. "Right, have you finished your pancakes? Then go and take a shower." I just nodded and went to take a nice shower; then started my day.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Natsu...Natsu...NATSU" I shot out of my sleeping bag and ended up head butting Lucy. "Oh shit, sorry Lucy; are you okay?" I asked sleepily. "Am I okay, you almost knocked me out!" She almost shouted. All I could do was laugh. "Don't laugh! Anyway, the guys will be here soon to talk about Gray, and some other things." She said, her voice closing off a bit at the last part of the sentence. "What do you mean 'other things'? I thought they were just coming over so they could help me out with my situation" I said, a little confused about what Lucy was talking about. "Don't worry about it right now. We'll get to those other things later, once we've figured out what we're going to do about you and Gray." She said, her eyes glowing again, probably thinking about things between Natsu and Gray...yaoi. "I don't want to know what's going on in that head of yours" As soon as I said that, the doorbell rang. "Get changed, Natsu. The guys are here. Meet us in the living room"

After about ten minutes of me getting changed and freshening up in Lucy's bathroom, I made my way to the living room where I saw a couple of my friends. "Sup guys" I gave them all my signature grin. "Hey Natsu, so you like Gray, huh? I didn't even know you were ga...ouch! Erza!" Loke shouted "Do not tease Natsu in such a dire, but cute situation. I'm glad you've finally found your soul mate, Natsu" Erza said with determination in her voice. 'That's a little over the top but whatever, she means well' I thought to myself. "Thanks Erza. So, do you guys have any idea to how I'm going to get Gray to realize how I feel about him?"

* * *

After a long conversation about how I'm going to get Gray to notice how I really feel about him, we finally came to a conclusion. "Are you sure this is really going to work?" I ask with worry in my voice. "Yes, I'm going to throw a little 'social gathering' at my place by inviting you guys; including Gray, and we'll play truth or dare." Loke said proudly. I personally thought it was a ridicules idea but the girls didn't think it was that bad. "Oh god this is going to be horrifying." For some reason Happy came into my mind, but I couldn't ask Lucy anything because no one else knew about my talking, blue feline. "I'm just going to the bathroom quickly guys." As I was walking out of the room, I heard Loke say something that just crossed the line. "So, talking about Gray got you in the mood; did it?" Before I could act on his comment, Erza slapped his head again and gave him a death stare. "Loke you're such a pervert!" She shouted. Before I turned around again, Erza faced me. "And Natsu, if what Loke said is true, you're going to be a world of hurt." Erza had this evil aura surrounding her. "Yes Ma'am" Then I quickly ran out of the room.

I went upstairs just to check on Happy. The cute little feline was asleep in Lucy's bed and I didn't want to wake him up. So, I just went back downstairs. 'Poor little thing, he's been through so much with moving around and all.' I thought as I was making my way back to Lucy's living room. "Okay, so it's settled. Oh Natsu you're back" Lucy said with a huge smile on her face. "We're having this social gathering at my place next Friday, Natsu. During the time before that, you and Gray should try and hang out more." Loke said. "Well, we're partners for that English project and I'm supposed to be going to his place every day after school for it. So, that should be more than enough." I said feeling really nervous about this. "Thanks so much you guys, I really appreciate you helping me with something so petty." I said to my amazing friends all sitting there. "It's no problem Natsu, it's what friends do." Everyone else just nodded in approval with Lucy's comment.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

All right, I did tell everyone over the phone that we'll be telling Natsu how we feel about his Dad situation. "Natsu, since we've gotten that out of the way; all of us as friends would like to talk about the situation with your...well, Dad." As soon as I mentioned Natsu's Dad his face went from his signature smile to a face filled with negative emotions. "Lucy, the others don't know about that, remembers?" He tried to say quietly. I sighed heavily. "I told them about it before they came over; I and Erza are so worried about you, that we thought they needed to know as well just so we can get the message across." I said almost shedding tears. "Oh..." Was all he Natsu could say. Erza started to talk. "Natsu, I don't think you understand how dangerous the situation is" Erza paused for a moment and then continued. "Like I said before, if you don't do something about it then you're going to get seriously hurt." Erza said with a very serious tone. She was worried about her pink haired friend after all. All the others just nodded, agreeing with Erza's statement. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Run to the police? If my Dad gets arrested, then I have no place to go, I don't have any other family." Natsu almost shouted across my living room. "You could stay with any of us" Lucy said. Once again, the others just nodded. "Or if you do end up dating Gray, I'm sure he would let you into his house with open arms." Loke said with a HUGE smirk on his face, but said it with a serious tone. "I'll think about it, if it does get any worse; I promise that I'll do something about it. I'm not going to let my Dad kill me either. Trust me." Natsu was a strong teenager, but his friends still worried for him regardless.

* * *

**Natsu' POV**

"Can we please drop it now?" I asked, tired of talking about that ass hole, he didn't deserve to have my friend's think about him, negative or positive. They all just nodded. "How is it already seven o'clock? I better get going guys. I'm just going to grab my stuff, Lucy." I said while going up stairs. Happy was awake, but he was just lying on Lucy's bed, waiting for me to return. "Natsu!" My blue little friend literally covered my whole face with his body. I have no idea how that cat jumps like that, he defines logic. And what's even weirder is that he clings onto my face; which hurts like hell by the way. "Happy, ouch..shit...Claws..Claws" I said while trying to pull him off. "Sorry Natsu, I'm just happy to see you." Happy said. "It's cool, buddy. We're going home now, probably going to get in through my bedroom window though." I warned. He just nodded. "Okay, climb into my bag, Happy; and we'll get going." The blue feline complied and I made my way down stairs.

I went into the living room and saw that everyone had already left. "I'm going home now Lucy thanks so much for letting me stay over." I said "No problem, Natsu. When you get home, promise me you'll be careful and don't let him hurt you." I could tell that she was worried about me. I didn't say anything. I just walked up to her and hugged her. "Don't worry Lucy, I promise nothing will happen to me" I whispered in the most soothing voice possible. "Okay.." is all Lucy said. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, I walked out of Lucy's house, and made my way home.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I was listening to my iPod (Fairy Tail OST woot XD) and on my PS3. I was playing 'The Last of Us'. Remember? That game that I got so into I forgot to check on the cooking and ended up burning my previous house down? Yeah, that one. After about an hour or so of getting pissed at some point of the game I couldn't do, my phone started to ring. It was Loke. I should explain how I got his number. Remember that day at school when Natsu and Erza went to talk? Well, when I was talking to the others; they all gave me their phone numbers. Weird right? Anyway, I answered the call. "Hey Loke, what's up?" I ask. "Hi Gray, I was just calling you to ask if you wanted to come to my place next Friday with the rest of the guys? It's just a little get together." I was thinking for a moment. 'This could be the perfect opportunity to see if I like Natsu or not.' "Is Natsu going to be there?" Did I seriously just ask that so bluntly? I heard Loke chuckle down the phone a little. "Yeah, he's going to be there. Why you ask?" Loke asked in a teasing manor. Thank Christ Loke couldn't see me because I was blushing like crazy. 'Okay, since I'm blushing about that comment; I MUST like Natsu. However; I'm not fully convinced that I do yet. So, this get together is the perfect test.' I thought to myself. "No reason, the pink haired idiot is a lot of fun, that's all." I said, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Whatever you say, Gray. Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow. See ya'" "Bye" And with that, Loke hung up.

I just remembered that Natsu is coming over for the English project for the whole of next week. So, that's also a good contributing factor to test if I like Natsu or not.

Okay, now that I have a plan, I'm going to get my school stuff ready for tomorrow, play some games and go to bed.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I saw my house coming into view. "We're here, Happy.". I climbed up into the garage and into my bedroom window. 'He doesn't have to know that I'm here.' I thought to myself. I looked at the clock in my room and it was already nine o'clock, and I have school tomorrow. "Happy, there's some fish in my mini fridge if you're hungry. I'm going to bed." I said while letting out a huge yawn. "Okay." I stripped into my boxers and went to bed.

Before I fell asleep, I couldn't help but look forward to tomorrow. I was going to see Gray again, and best of all, I'm going to his place again. That put a huge smile on my face. After a few moments of peaceful thinking; I fell into a deep sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Again, I apologise for having you guys to wait a long time for this chapter. Anyway, thank you to everyone that have been reading and reviewing my story. I seriously didn't expect to get this many reviews. I am genuinely smiling like an idiot right now because I'm that happy XD

Right, replies to the reviews from the previous chapter:

**Rainyrainicorn: Yay! Another chapter! :D Damn Gray sort your shit, you two are so meant for each other! XD There are a few mistakes but I don't mind, I always look forward to the next update! :) Good luck with the next one! :3**

I know! XD Gray needs to sort himself out and like Natsu already XD Don't worry, it will happen soon enough. ^^ Thanks for pointing out that I have made a few mistakes. Now when I release new chapter I prof read them before hand XD Anyway, thanks for much for your review. You've been reviewing every chapter and I really appreciate it! Here's a new chapter for you my friend. :)

**darkhuntressxir**: **damn natsu dad is sick ..scratch that he's psycho...**

****Agreed. Don't worry, he will get what he deserves in due time (Laughs evilly) Thanks for your review! ^^ I hope you enjoy this new chapter!.

**davitonatsu: ****The theme and development of the history is awesome , I like this work , I hope the next chapter forward .. :)**

Your review really touched me, I'm glad you like it :) Thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy future chapters.

**Scarlet Huntress: This is a really great story Joe! Though make sure you keep your focus on either 1st or 3rd person. You tend to switch them sometimes. Other than that, this is really interesting! I squirm in my seat impatiently as I wait for you to update! Good Luck and keep up the awesome work!**

When I received an email saying that **THE **Scarlet Huntress reviewed my story, I wanted to flail around my house out of happiness. Your stories are amazing and to think that you're reviewing one of my stories, and liking it is really hard to believe. Thank you so much for reviewing. (oh, and thanks for pointing out that mistake XD)

I think that's everything covered, and so I'll make my leave. Next chapter will be released at some point next week. The latest its going to be is Friday.

Again, thanks for reading!

YaoixJoe OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, sorry for taking a long time to update...again. However; I did meet the promised deadline XD**

**Anyway, this is a long ass chapter so it should be worth while. **

**A few things before we start, as usual: **

**WARNING: YAOI**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE**

**WARNING: This story is M rated so if you're offended easily or anything like that then don't read :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail :( Otherwise, the manga probably would've been banned because of all the M rated yaoi I'd include XD**

**Right, that's about it. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Natsu's POV **_**Dreaming**_

_Friday had finally come, and it was the day I would express my true feelings to Gray. We were in Loke's house. At first we didn't start the plan because we didn't want to seem too obvious; so we just played some games and watched a movie or two. _

_After killing some time, Loke finally said the sentence I was waiting for. "Guys, wanna' play truth or dare?" My stomach started to go and I felt I wasn't ready for this. "Great idea, Loke. I knew you would ask that anyway, you little perverted guy you." Lucy said, teasing Loke. He walked up to here and whisphered something in her ear. It was obviously something perverted because she blushed like crazy afterwards. Oh, and if you hadn't noticed already, Lucy has a huge crush on Loke. I feel like Loke has something for her too. _

_We were all sitting in a circle within Loke's living room. I was literally shitting bricks here. Loke spun the bottle. It landed on Erza first. "Okay Erza, truth or dare?" Loke asked with a smirk on his face. Whether she's going to pick truth or dare, Loke's demand is clearly going to be something perverted. However; I wouldn't expect anything less from a playboy like himself. "Truth." Erza said while crossing her arms in a superior manor. "Have you and Jellal had sex yet?" Loke tried to ask that with a straight face, but ended up with him laughing. Erza just hit him in the face and answered "Yes" while blushing immensely. "High five, Jellal." Jellal complied and we continued with the game. Erza spun the bottle this time. It landed on Lucy. "Truth or dare?" Erza said with this evil aura surrounding her pretty features. "Dare" She said bluntly. "Okay, lets see...make out with Loke for 10 seconds."And instantly Lucy and Loke shouted "WHAT!?" I was laughing my ass off at this point, but I knew i'd regret that when the bottle lands on me. "Oh come on, Lucy. I know you want this" Loke said, pointing to himself like he's the ruler of the world. "..Fi..fine" She stuttered and made her way to him. She slowly got closer to his lips. She was now inches away, face to face to her crush. A few moments past, then she moved forward and pressed her lips against Loke's. Loke poked his tongue at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She complied and started to moan. "TEN SECONDS ARE UP" Erza shouted, while cracking to two lover's heads away from each other in the process. It was now Lucy's turn to spin the bottle. And guess what, it landed on me. Brilliant. What ever I'm going to say, its still going to get me to show Gray my true feelings. Lucy ruined my train-of-thought and said those three words. "Truth or dare?" She had her yaoi eyes again. 'Kill me' I muttered. "Dare" I started to blush. "Mhm, lets me think..."he was tapping her chin "Make out with Gray" I saw Gray blush. 'Holy shit, he, might like me' I thought happily. "Okay..." Gray didn't say anything. He was just sitting there._

_I was making my way to Gray Slowly as he was sitting opposite me. I was now face-to-face with him. I noticed that his eyes were so beautiful, and he had such a handsome face. To my sunrise I wasn't the one that started the kiss, it was Gray. My eyes widened as his lips collided with mine, then I started to relax and kiss him back. I started to moan into his mouth, I poked my tongue at his bottom lip, asking for entrance He complied, and now it was a battle of dominance. I heard Loke say in the background "Come on girls, Jellal; leave these boys to it." I didn't say anything. I just continued kissing Gray. _

_Suddenly, Gray flipped me over; and now he was hovering over me. Gray started moving his hips in such a sexy way, he was grinding against me, and our fully erect members were rubbing against each other. "Nnghfff, ah Gray"._

_Out of nowhere, someone was standing behind Gray, and it looked like he had a knife in his hand. It was my Dad. "Hey there boy, who knew my son was inhuman, disusting and gay." He smirked, and then suddenly, he slit Gray's throat. "GRAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"_

**END OF DREAM**

I shot up while shouting Gray's name with terror in my voice. I woke Happy up. "..Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked while yawning. "I'm fine, buddy. I just had a bad dream is all." I said, trying to even out my breathing.

I turned to my bed side table to look at the clock sitting on it. It was already six o'clock. 'I might as well get up now.' I thought. My Dad won't be home because he goes to work at five in the morning and comes back at some point in the afternoon.

I got up and headed for the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes, disposing of my boxers because they were covered in cum. I got into the shower and turned on the hot water. I was just standing there, letting the water fall over my whole being while I was just thinking about that dream. 'I hate that ass hole...at least, some of the dream was good' I mumbled.

After about fifteen minutes of just standing there and thinking about my dream, scratch that; nightmare, I finally decided to get myself clean. I got out of the shower and went into my bedroom butt naked, but even putting a towl on because I was so deep in thought.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table again and it was almost seven o'clock. School starts at eight; and its a thirty minute walk. So, I'll have some breakfast now and get going.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I was ready for school and I sat at the dining table while eating some cereal. My Mum walked into the room while I was deep in thought about this Friday. "Mornin' Gray. You all ready for school" Mum asks with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah, my backpack in by the front door. I'm just having some breakfast and then I'm gonna' get going. Its already seven thirty" As I realised the time, i was just finishing off my cereal. "I'm off to school, Mum. Bye Love you!" I shouted from the front door. "Okay, Hun! Oh and remember to say hello to your 'lover'" She said in a seriously teasing voice. "Say that a little louder, why don't you?" I shouted "OKAY, HUN! OH AND REMEMBER TO SAY HELLO TO YOUR LOV..." I slammed the door shut before she could finish her sentence. I put my headphones in and started to make my way to school.

The school was coming into view. Students were waiting outside of the school gates. I saw Jellal and Loke standing there. "Yo, Loke, Jellal!" I shouted while taking my headphones out. "Oh hey Gray" Loke said as soon as I reached them. "Where's Natsu?" I ask, oh Christ I did it again. "..and Lucy" I add to the end so I don't seem like I'm so desperate for Natsu. "They're over there, just coming towards us now" Jellal pointed out Natsu and Lucy walking down the street and towards us. 'Man, I'm pretty sure that I like Natsu, but I need to test it; and I bet its completely one sided. Natsu is most likely straight and has a crush on Lucy or something like that.' I thought to myself, my heart instantly turning my mood upside-down.

"Hey Pinkie!" I said to Natsu as he was basically standing in from of my. "Sup, Droopy eyes. Am I coming to your place for the English project?" Natsu asked. I couldn't help but see Natsu blush when I called him 'pinkie'. This might not be a one sided thing after all. That really lightened my heart. "Yeah, its going to be like for the whole week. If you don't mind" I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck. "Awesome"

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

"Awesome.." As I was about to say something to Gray again, that dream came into my head and I blushed the colour of Erza's hair. I saw that Gray was about to say something but the school bell saved me. I looked away from his view. "Natsu, do we have math now?" Gray asked. "Yeah" The others had already gone inside. Gray and I were just walking in, but I didn't realise we were walking so close and my hand clasp into his. I didn't let go, but I wasn't looking at him. He didn't seem to let go either. I finally looked at him and he instantly let go. I saw that he was blushing. I mean, anyone would blush from that sort of antic. 'This is totally a one sided thing I'm feeling' I thought to myself sadly. I tried to joke about it. "Why you trying to hold my hand, droopy eyes?" I say, teasing the raven haired teen. "Fuck you, Pinkie; you were holding my hand!" I noticed that he was blushing when he said that. I just laughed at his antics.

My first two lessons were such a drag because I was looking forward to going to Gray's place afterwards. It was now break time and we were in our usual spot. Under the huge Cherry Blossom Tree.

Gray and I were walking together towards the rest of the group. "Yo, guys!" I shouted, waving my hands about like crazy. "Oh hey Natsu, Gray" Lucy said with a smile of her beautiful face. Everyone else was just talking. Erza was hitting Loke on the head again probably for being perverted. Well all just laughed at them.

The bell finally rang as we were all having fun and talking about this Friday. "Someone is going to get some 'action' I just know it, what do you think Natsu, Gray?" I can't believe Loke said that. I just punched Loke in the arm as hard as possible and whispered to him "Now Gray's going to be all suspisiose you fucking idiot" And then pushed away.

Gray and I were in art class now. "What the hell was that about between you and Loke, Pinke?" Gray asked while panting a beautiful snowy landscape. "Ah it was nothing" I said. 'Maybe I should say why he said those things, and just pretend I don't like him like that at all until Friday.' I thought to myself "Yeah, Loke thinks something is going to happen between me and you. He's a freakin' idoit" I say while laughing a little just to show that I 'don't' like him. "Umm, what do you mean 'happen'?" Gray says with a huge blush that was the colour of Erza's hair. "Ya know, make out or something." I couldn't hold in the blush that just wanted to burst out when I said that. 'Maybe I should just tell him how I feel now.' I thought to myself 'Okay, I'm gonna' do it' I thought with determination. "Gray, can I talk to you about something?" I asked with a serious tone. "Sure, Pinkie. What's up?" He said teasingly "I swear to God if you call me pinkie one more time, my foot is going to be so far up your ass you won't be able to crap for weeks." I said. Gray laughed and said "Is that all you wanted to talk about, _Pinkie" _Okay, I love him and all, but holy Christ I want to rip his testicles off and throw them at him. On second thought, nah. "No, that's not it. Gray...I think...i think I might be in lo.." RINGGGGGGGG. 'Fuck my life, the bell had to interrupt when I finally accumulated enough confidence to tell him...SHIT' I thought, I was seriously pissed. On second thought, it might be for the best because more could happen on Friday, if ya' know what I mean. Anywho, Gray and I went to our next class.

**Gray's POV**

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty quickly. However; what Natsu was about to tell me in art class has been on my mind all afternoon. What did he want to tell me? Maybe he has the same feelings towards me as I do for him? 'Don't think like an idiot Gray, of course he doesn't. I think he's straight anyway.' That thought really depressed me.

I was waiting outside of the school for Natsu because he was coming to my place today for the English project, and just for some fun in general. A few moments later I saw the pink haired teen walk out of the school, obviously looking for me because he was searching around. "Hey, Pinky! Over here!" I shouted. "Hey squinty eye. You ready to go?" Natsu asked along with his signature smile. I just nodded and we made out way to my place.

After about twenty minutes of talking, insulting and playfully hitting each other, we finally made it to my house. I searched around my school back for my keys, and I opened the door shouting "I'm home!" No one was in, that's weird. Usually my Mum is always home at this time. 'She must've gone shopping or something' I thought. "No ones in so its just you and me Pinkie" I said, while walking upstairs.

Natsu and I were sitting on my bed with open books and notes everywhere. We've been working on the project for about two hours now because we haven't really done much, oh; and its due in this Friday. We should be done by then. Two hours a day should be more than enough. Natsu sighed heavily "Grayyyyyyyyy, I'm sooo bored. Can we please do something fun now? We've been doing this stupid project for two hours now" I had to agree with him, I was bored shitless too. "Okay, We can continue tomorrow. Wanna' get some food from downstairs?" I asked while motioning to the staircase. "Yeah, I'm starving."

We were now in the living room, eating junk food while watching a horror movie. I was happily watching it when suddenly Natsu screamed at a scary part of the movie. I just laughed my head off because the popcorn went everywhere. "Jesus Natsu, you scared the shit out of me" I said while laughing. "Sorry, its a scary movie; what do you expect?"

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Hey Gray, you got the time?" I asked, because I was a little concerned for Happy being along with my Dad. "Yeah..hold on" Gray was searching his pockets for his phone. "It's 7:30pm" And that's when it hit me. It's Monday. That day when my Dad choses to go out drinking because he hates that day of the week. 'Maybe I should ask Gray if I could stay at his place for the night. I'll have to explain why though, and I'd have to go to my house anyway to get Happy.' I thought to myself. "Hey Gray, I feel like I can trust with this piece of information I'm about to tell you; as I feel we're really good friends."

* * *

**Gray's POV**

'Where the hell did this come from? I wonder what he's going to tell me? Wait, this might be a confession to how he feels. I instantly blushed at the thought. However; the thought just vanished after Natsu said "It's about my home life, with my Dad." I could see Natsu's expression changed instantly from happy, to worried and depressed. "You can tell me Natsu, don't worry" I put a hand on his shoulder and allowed him to continue. "Well, me and my Dad have a terrible relationship. He beats me, forces me to do things, but it hasn't gotten worse...yet." I was struggling not to hug Natsu and process all this information. I didn't realise he had such a hard life. Turns out the saying is true. 'The saddest people smile the brightest' I kept my silence, and allowed him to continue. "And every Monday, he goes out drinking because he happens to hate this day of the week. And he's the worst when he's pissed." I saw him take a breather and then continue. "He beats until he's satisfied and even tries to hurt my cat, Happy. So, this is all building up to one question. Can I stay at your place for the night?" I didn't even need to think about it. "Oh course you can, Natsu. But, what about Happy?" Natsu looked like he'd already planned this out. "Yeah, I was going to go to my place, pick up a few things, including Happy and come back to your place. If that's cool with you. My Dad isn't usually back until around ten." Natsu looked really determined and I was going to support him. "Okay, you should leave now then."

As soon as I said that, my Mum got home. "Hi Gray, how was scho.. Oh hey Natsu." She said with a huge smile on her face. "Hi Gray's Mum!" I saw that Natsu gave her one of his signature smiles. "Mum, is it cool if Natsu stays for the night?" I asked "But its a school night, Gray" Mum said with a questioning look on her face. "I'll explain why in a sec. Natsu, go and get your stuff. " I said "Sure thing. I'll be back later" And with that, Natsu left and made his way to his place.

Me and my Mum sat down and I told her everything Natsu told me. She was horrified and would do anything to help out my pink haired friend. "So, you don't mind if Natsu stays round for the night?" I asked "Oh course not, darling. Oh and speaking of Natsu, have you finally stopped denying that you're in _lovveeee_ with him?" She was teasing me like a bitch. "I think...I think I do Mum. I can't stop thinking about him most of the time." I said, finally admitting what the truth really is. "Mum, I need to ask you something." I wanted to ask Mum how I would show Natsu how I feel about him. "How should I tell Natsu how I really feel about him?" Mum was silent for a moment, thinking about what to say next. "Tell him tonight." That wasn't a suggestion but a statement. "There's not point in waiting it out, Gray. Doing it now is perfect, with Natsu's situation." She said with a beautiful smile. "Well, me and the rest of the guys, including Natsu are going to Loke's place on Saturday; and I was thinking of doing it then. However; I don't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone." I said, re thinking the idea of doing it at Loke's. He would tease me for life. "Do it here and now, Gray. Then it's just the two of you. Okay, I'll make some dinner for you two." After she said that, I wondered where my siblings were. "Mum, where's Lyon and Ultear?" I haven't seen them for two days. "They're on a school trip for Geography. They'll be back at some time next week." And with that, Mum went to go and cook some dinner for me and Natsu.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was in my room packing a few things. "Happy, we're going to Gray's place for the night." I said quickly, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible "Is Gray the one you looooveeee?" Happy asked teasingly. "How did you know about that?" I never told Happy about Gray, did I? "I over heard you and Lucy talking when we stayed at her place." Now it makes sense. "Okay; whatever. Get in my backpack and lets go.

As soon as Happy got into my bag. I heard the front door slammed open. 'Crap'. I heard him coming up the stairs and I've just had enough of his bullshit. I'm going to stand up to this ass hole. My bedroom door burst open with a very drunk man standing before me. "Where the hell have you been, boy? I haven't seen you for a couple of days now. I've been getting..._lonley" _My Dad said with a sinister tone. "I've been trying to get away from you. I don't really want to be killed" I said, in a matter-oh-fact tone. "Well, i think otherwise, you deserve to be PUNISHED FOR IGNORING AND DISOBEYING ME!" And with that, my Dad got a pretty good hit on me. He punched me in the stomach and I was winded like hell. "Ahhh, fuckkk" I shouted as I was coughing uncontrollably "THAT IS IT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT, _DAD" _I got up as quickly as I could and head but my Dad, along with punching him in the face and round-housing his ass. "DON'T EVER EXPECT ME TO COME BACK AGAIN, YOU DESERVE TO BE ALONE YOU ASS HOLE, I HATE YOU; AND I JUST PITY YOU." I gave him one final blow right in his man-hood. Providing that he still has it since I kicked him there last time.

My Dad started coughing up blood. Not enough for him to black out or anything, just a little. While my Dad was on the floor trying to control his breathing, I gathered the rest of the stuff I needed to get the hell out of here...forever.

I was just about to jump out of the window, and make my way to Gray's place, but I had to say one last thing to my Dad before I left him for good. "Goodbye forever. I really do hope your sort your fucking life out." For some reason I had a tear go down my face, this man didn't diserve my tears. Finally, I left without another word.

After about a thirty minute walk, I finally made it to Gray's house. I rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer. The door opened. "Holy shit Natsu, what happened?" I could tell Gray is worried shitless because of all the blood on my cloths. "Just my Dad. I'll explain in a minute." After I said that, happy jumped out of my bagand onto my shoulder. "Oh, and this is Happy; my cat." "Wow Natsu, he's the one you likeeeee..." I grabbed Happy's lips and laughed awkwardly at Gray. He was just standing there like an idiot. "Oh right, yeah Happy can talk...somehow." There was silence for about five seconds. "...okay? I'll just pretend I've seen one before...Anyway, come inside and let me clean you up." I just nodded and made my way inside.

After Gray cleaned me up, we were having dinner at the table in the kitchen. "Thanks for the meal, Gray's Mum" I said with a smile on my face. "Call me Ur, and you're welcome." A few moments of silence passed. "Natsu, Gray told me every; and I'm so sorry" She came over and hugged me. I don't know what having a mother is like but wow, is this what it feels like? I hugged her back and let a tear go down my face.

After a good couple of minutes of heart-to-heart, Gray and I went upstairs into his room.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

'Holy crap, I'm seriously going to go through with this. Okay, pull yourself together Gray and just do it.' I thought as Natsu and I were heading towards my room. I took a deep breath, and once we were inside my room, I finally started talking. "Umm, Natsu; can I tell you someth.." I was interrupted "I love you Gray." I was, well, I don't know what the hell I'm feeling right now. I'm just fucking shocked. "I've felt this way about you since the day we met, and I was going to tell you at Loke's place on Friday, but I just can't wait that long." Silence took over. "Gray, please say something" I didn't say a thing. I just walked up to Natsu, wrapped my arms round his tanned neck and forced our lips together. At first Natsu was just standing there doing nothing, but then he started to kiss me back, and I was relieved as hell.

We pulled back due to lack of oxygen, and I managed to say "I love you too, pinkie" And with that, it was now Natsu pulling me in for a piss. He wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me in.

Natsu started licking my bottom lip , asking for entrance. I complied and let him in. This was turning into a passionate kiss, our tongue were intertwined and I was starting to moan into the kiss, as well as Natsu.

Natsu ran his hands under my shirt, exploring my toned body. I was starting to breathe heavily. "Natsu, we can't do this, not here. My Mum's home" I said, while pulling away. "It's okay. I understand." Natsu gave me one of his signature smiles and I just hugged him. "So, what does this mean?" Natsu asked, I didn't really know either. "I guess, we're dating if you want to." I said while blushing...immensely. "I'd like that, squinty eyes"

After a couple of hours talking about why, what, where and when etc. We decided to go to bed, and Natsu insisted on sleeping with me, in my bed.'My freakin hormones are going to have a hard time getting used to this' I thought to myself. Before we fell asleep, I wanted to tell Natsu something. "Natsu?" I asked. "Sup, squinty eyes?" I was laying on his chest, and it felt so damn right, anyway he was looking down at me with a tired look on his face. "Can we not tell the rest until Friday or something? I still need to get used to the fact that we're now dating" I asked. "No problem, but I'll have a hard time not kissing you in public" He gave me a perverted smile. "Pervert" I said. And with that, we both fell asleep in each other's arms, looking forward to what the week is going to offer us.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, guys. Also, I got AWESOME reviews for last chapter.

**darkhuntressxir: oh ..i can't wait to see what you have in store for natsu's dad... (evil smirk)**

You don't know the half of it, for what I've written here, this is nothing compared to future chapters. (smiles evilly along with you) Thanks for the review ^_^

**Scarlet Huntress: *blushes* :) no need to put 'the' in front of my name, we're all equal writers here. I don't deserve that. But either way I'm glad you like my stories but I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here to talk about your wonderful chapter! No matter the wait you always seem to give a nice chapter, and I mean who wouldn't be interested!? Anyway it was a great read before going to bed very relaxing and enticing! I wonder what'll happen at the social get together! And I'm glad I was able to give some helpful advice! Keep up the good work! Update soon please!**

You're really humble :) Now that there's a little twist, the social get together is going to be for Gray and Natsu's amusement now XD Their friend's won't know what hit them. Thanks so much for your review, it really keeps me going. Sorry, I wasn't able to keep the update soon promise XD

**Guest: Another awesome chapter :D can't wait for the chemistry, something good's going to happen at the get together :3 I won't be able to read anything next week but hopefully I'll read it before the next chapter is uploaded :) good luck! :D**

Who ever you are, thanks so much for your review and taking an interest in my story. I really appreciate it ^_^ Thanks for the luck *Noms in it* I give you cookie and a new chapter! Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Okay, that's about it guys. Again thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. OH and one more thing, next Saturday I'll be going on a two week holiday. So don't expect any chapters during that time period. From now until then, expect two chapters maximum.

The latest the next chapter is going to be is next Thursday. So stay tuned ^_^

YaoixJoe OUT!

Anywho, I've said all I need to sayu


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait, and its not even a long chapter. However, it does include LEMON! :D However, I'm not even sure if its that good so I'd appreciate it if you could give me some feedback on it. Thanks! ^_^ Oh, and this doesn't really have anything to do with the story. It's just a chapter where Natsu and Gray challenge each other :P**

**Anyway, a few things before we begin:**

**WARNING: YAOI**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE**

**Just a little notice. Scarlet Huntress, a writer on fan fiction has offered to help me write a future lemon chapter. I wrote this one on my own because..yeah, I just did; however I don't think its that good so look forward to Scarlet's piece ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Okay, that everything. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Natsu's POV**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. The sound of Gray's alarm clock made me shoot up, and in the process I heard a rather loud thump; then right after Gray said "Fuck...that heart, what the hell is wrong with you pinkie" While Gray was looking at me like I've never heard an alarm clock before, I was in fucking stitches because of what just happened.

After a few minutes of me laughing and Gray just laying there and pouting, I finally came out of my laughing fit and got up. "Awww, sorry Droopy eyes" Since Gray was still laying on the floor and pouting at me, I decided to kneel down and straddle my now new lover. I lowered my head so I was now face to face with Gray.

"Natsu, what are you doi..." I cut him off by pressing my lips against his passionately. My hands were pinning his arms down just to make this moment more exciting. Just by pressing my lips against Gray's, he started to moan. 'Oh man, he is so going to be the uke in this relationship' I thought as I was poking my tongue at Gray's bottom lip; asking for entrance. Gray allowed me to enter and now our tongues were venturing through each other's mouths.

We finally pulled a part and we were both panting like crazy as well as blushing; well, Gray was anyway. "Feelin' better, droopy eyes?"

* * *

**Gray's POV:**

"Feelin' better, droopy eyes?" Natsu asked in a teasing manor. I just pushed him off and smirked at him."So, you think you're going to be the dominant one in this relationship, huh?" By look of on Natsu's face I could tell that he was confused for a couple of seconds there, but then he finally got what I was talking about. "Weird, while I was kissing you I thought you myself 'you're so going to be the uke in this relationship' and judging from all the slutty moaning and letting me invade your mouth says so." Natsu said with a huge smirk on his face. "We'll see about that, Pinky. I'm going to be the seme and I'm going to make you bed for it when the time comes" I said with determination. "GRAY FULLBUSTER!" I literally shat a brick when I heard my Mum's voice shouting at me. I slowly turned around and she was standing there with her hands beside her hips. "Don't talk like that when you know I'm around!" She shouted, but then her angry facial expression changed quickly to a happy one. "Awww, so you told Natsu that you _lovvvvvvvveeeee _hi.." I slammed the door in her face. I could hear her laughing from behind my door. "I'll call you when dinner's ready, Gray" She opened the door again. "Sorry about that Natsu. Did you have a good sleep?" When Mum asked that, I turned to look at Natsu and saw a blush on his face, but I knew he wouldn't go down that easy. "Yes, thanks for asking Ur; Gray made it all the better for me" He said facing me with a look of determination that says 'I'll make you my uke.' "Good. Anyway, I'll call you guys when breakfast is ready. It's only 6:00am, so you don't have school for another two hours. So, get ready now and come down in a bit; okay?" Mum asked "Sure Mum" I said while nodding along.

At that moment, my Mum left the room with just me and Natsu remaining. "I'm gonna' have a shower, Pinky. You can have one after; if you want." I said, while walking towards the bathroom. Natsu grabbed my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder before I could leave my bedroom. "So, you want to be the dominant one, huh? Well, we should see who's worthy. Lets have a shower together and have a bit of fun. "The hell, Pinky? We've just told each other how we feel _yesterday_ and you want to do that this early?!" I ask while blushing. "What is it, Gray? Are you scared?" Natsu asked in a challenging tone. "You know what? Bring it on, Pinky. Lets settle who's going to be uke and seme!" I shouted. 'Aww shit I hope my Mum didn't hear that' I just had to make sure. "Mum?!" I shouted "I heard every word darling. I don't mind what you guys do in the shower but if you make a mess I'll make sure you can't make that mess EVER again" We both just stood there looking at each other. A few moments later, Natsu took my arm and led me to the bath room. 'Wait? If he's pulling me, its like I'm being submissive and just accepting him. O HELL NO, THIS ISN'T HOW ITS GONNA' WORK' I thought to myself.

When Natsu and I made it to the bathroom, he locked the door and just stood there while I walked up to him, pushed him into the wall roughly and pressed my lips against his. Usually it's Natsu who asks for entrance with his tongue, but I'm going to take charge and do it myself. I licked Natsu's bottom lip, and he understood what I wanted; and so I plunged my tongue into his wet cavern, exploring him. Hearing Natsu moan into my mouth was a huge turn on, I felt myself starting to harden.

We finally pulled back leaving a trail of saliva behind. We both stared at each other with lust filled eyes. We didn't say anything to each other. Natsu started to walk away from me and to the shower. He turned it on; however he wasn't actually _in _the shower yet. Finally, Natsu started to talk. "Take your clothes off" I just stared at him. "You first, Pinky; I wanna' see if you're _good _enough before I do anything" I said in a really seductive way. A smirk grew on Natsu's face. "If you say so." And before I knew it, Natsu was taking his shirt off. He revelled his toned body. His abs were the first thing I noticed. "Oh man, Pinky. You're not too bad." I was about to start taking my clothes off but they were already off. "What the?! When did that happen?" I asked "Dunno, but come on, we don't have long until school, and I want to have _my_ way with you" Natsu said seductively. "You wish, Pinky" I made my way to the shower, completely naked I might add; and waited for Natsu.

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

'Holy shit, I'm going to have a quicky with Gray in the shower. AWESOME' I thought to myself. I wasn't going to let Gray be the seme. 'However, he would be a good one and to be honest, taking it from him would be so hot. After all, he wasn't that bad in size. I'd say around about 6-7 inches. However, I'm bigger and I will make him beg me to fuck him hard.' I thought to myself again.

After a few moments of admiring Gray, I walked up to him and made my way into the shower. The water started to fall onto our bodies and just made the scene so much sexier. I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to be the seme _and _Gray is going to enjoy it. So, I wrapped my hands around around Gray's waist and passionately pressed my lips against his. Gray started to moan into the kiss. 'He is so gonna' be the uke.' I smiled into the kiss.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

'Oh shit, I'm getting to into the kiss, stop moaning dammit! Okay, focus; I need to be the seme.' I thought to myself. I had to get myself out of this situation. So, I quickly pulled away from the kiss and pushed Natsu into the shower wall, pinning his arms to the wall. "You're my little bitch now, _Pinky" _I said in a really seductive voice. I managed to hear Natsu mumble 'looks like I'm the uke' I just did a victory smirk. Before I knew it Natsu wrapped his legs about my waist, with his entrance hovering over my erect member.

"Gray please...I give in you're the seme, just fuck me already!" Natsu moaned. I just smirked at him and didn't say anything. I started to lower him on my shaft; _slowly_. I just managed to insert the head into Natsu tight ass. "AHhh, Gray...it...it hurts." I was trying so hard not force my way in and fuck him like crazy, but I wanted the both of us to enjoy it. I leand over to kiss Natsu's neck as a distraction. Then I started to lower myself again until I was fully sheathed inside Natsu. "ah,,,nfgg ah Gray stop...stop please, no more; I can't take more" Natsu cried. "It's all in, don't worry" I reassured Natsu by kissing him. "Can you let me adjust please? Just give me a moment" I just nodded.

"Okay, you can move now." Without hesitation, I pulled out of him, just to slam right back in really hard."Ahh, Gray...you'ahhhre so big nfff" Natsu started to moan. On the fourth or fifth thrust I hit that oh so sweet spot. Natsu shouted my name at the top of his lungs

"Oh god...(pants heavily) you're so fuckin' sexy..I'm gonna' fuck you so hard you can't walk for weeks. Oh god yes!" I was losing it. "Ahhh Gray, I'm so close.. ahhh nff I can't hold it in!" The sound of wet skin slapping into each other could be heard as well as loud moaning. "Oh Natsu...you're so sexy ahh I'm gonna' cum all over you!" I could've last much longer "Ahhh GRAYYYYYYY!" And with tha Natsu climaxed all over my torso. I roughly thrusted into him a couple more times before releasing inside of Natsu.

I quickly put him down, pulled out of him and started stroking myself hard and rough so I could cum all over Natsu's body. "Ahhhhh yessss" was all I could say.

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

I was panting heavily,. still high from my orgasm. "...best...fuck..ever" I managed to say while wrapping a towl around my waist. "Think about it, Pinky. If that was just a quicky in the shower, imagine what it's like when we're properly doing it bed?" Gray said, basically indicating this was nothing compared to future things. I just smirked at him. "And it seems I won our little challenge" I just gave him the finger.

A few minutes later me and Gray were in our school uniform, downstairs eating some breakfast Ur made us. "Jesus Christ guys; could yoy be any louder? God the neighbers could hear you." I blushed like crazy. "Oh look at the time, we're gonna' be late for school, lets go Pinky.!" Gray grabbed my arm and dragged me off to the front door. "Bye!" I shouted to Gray's Mum

Me and Gray we walking down the street and making our way to school. I was holding Gray's hand and we were enjoying each other's company. (of course we won't let anyone see us holding hands at school. We want to surprise them on Friday) I thought while chuckling.

* * *

**Natsu's Dad's POV**

I was walking back home from the alcohol store, and I saw the boy walking to school. He was holding hands with someone...and it was...a guy?! "My boy is gay? When I get the chance I'm going to fucking kill him!" I thought to myself, seriously pissed at what I'm witnessing.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading guys. I got awesome reviews from the previous chapter.

**davitonatsu: *-* awesome, God I love your writing , your way to develop the theme is incredible, the history is more interesting each chapter, but could prolong the time before the declaration hahahaha even so i love this part , moment vacations? will endure no Q.Q hahaha ok overdo but I will be waiting impatiently the next chapter :) Good Job and enjoy your vacations**

Thanks so much for your review. You really over rate me XD But god your review really touched me. This chapter isn't really that much related to the story and not as long as previous chapter but I really hope you enjoy it. I literally just wrote it you see XD I've been really busy. Thanks again!

**AsDarknessSpreads: eeeeep! go natsu! right at his manhood! go gray! kiss kiss! go natsu! rape gray... no don't . XD**

Your review had me in stitches because it was so unexpected XD I thought it was really funny and I loved your review. Thanks for reading! ^_^

**demikit225: Omg! This is soooo amazing! I NEED MORE!**

Thanks so much for your review ^_^ HERE'S MORE XD

**Kinchi :Dawwww what a nice chapterrrr!:3 please update whenever possible! Looking forward to it;3**

Thank you ^_^ Yeah, I try to update as fast as I can but I have college and a part time job so time isn't really on my side :( But i'm glad you're enjoying the story and that you're waiting patiently ^_^ Thanks for reading

**Guest: I'm really enjoying reading this! I wonder what you have I. Store for natsu and his jackass dad.**

It's great that you're enjoying. Oh, and don't worry about Natsu's Dad. He'll get what he deserves in due time (laughs evilly) Thanks for reading ^_^

**Scarlet Huntress Super excited now! This is a twist that'll make things most definitely interesting XD anyway Can you make sure that natsu's dad really gets it? Like, jail mates 'attack' him get it? (innocent smile) Anywho Good luck on your next chapter! I await the update!**

Thanks for the review Scarlet, much appreciated ^_^ And don't worry, Natsu's Dad will really get it. In fact, I've got an idea, every who reviews should post what they think what should happen to Natsu's Dad. It would be fun XD Anyway, thanks so much for your support and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here's a new chapter ^_^

Okay, that's all the reviews from the previous chapter. Guys, I'm really sorry this is a short chapter. I've been busy with college and my part time job. BUT it does include lemon so s'all good XD However; I really upsets me to say that there won't be another chapter for two weeks because I'll be on holiday (vacation). SO SORRY D: Don't kill me. I'm actually leaving in 2 hours so this was literally written tonight XD

Okay guys, see you in two weeks time!

YaoixJoe OUT!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M **

**NOT**

**DEAD XD**

**Hi guys, for not updating like I said I would on the announcement, I just shit loads of homework and it was INSANE and I may have lost all sanity. ANYWAY, the main thing is that I have finally updated the story with another chapter! :D Oh, and I'm really sorry that this is a short chapter and I've been away for a really long time. I haven't been sitting on my ass all day, I have actually been working and college XD I literally wrote this today! ^^ **

**Any way, as per usual, here's a few notices before we get started:**

**WARNING: YAOI**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, OTHER WISE I WOULD'VE BEEN SACKED FOR HOW LONG IT WOULD TAKE ME TO RELEASE A NEW CHAPTER XD**

**Okay, I think that's everything; I really hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Natsu's POV**

Today is Tuesday. Me and Gray are walking down to the school, hand in hand. However; when we sore the school coming into view we instantly let out of each other so no one would see us. If we didn't then our surprise for the rest of the guys for Friday would be wasted. Speaking of which i can't wait to see their faces when we show 'em what's going on. I chuckled at the thought of that.

"What are you laughing at, Pinky?" Gray asked with a questioning look on his face. "Nothin' droopy eyes. Just thinking about what the guy's reaction is going to be when they find about us." I said with excitement is my voice. "Yeah that should be a moment to remember. Anyway, we should stop talking about that now because we're on school grounds. Where's the rest of the group anyway? They're not in their usual spot." Gray said, not in his usual tone. "Shit, i think we're late." I said a little annoyed "What's your first class, Pinky?" Gray asked "Science, but I don't think you're with me" I said a little upset by the fact that Gray wasn't in the same science class as me. "Yeah, you're right. I'm room 227 and you're room 228. Okay, I've gotta run, Pinky. See you at break time!" And with that me and Gray went our separate ways and into our first class.

Finally, the bell went and it was now break time. I had a double science period so it went on for ages.

I was walking down the hall way and was about to make my way to my usual spot where all my friends hang out. However; I ran into Gray and something...happened. "Oh hey Gray, you going to see the guy t...hey what are you doing" I asked frantically. Gray literally grabbed my hand and started dragging me along the hall way.

About a few moments later me and Gray we in this closet room. "What hell are you doi..." I was cut off by Gray's lips pressing passionately against mine. For the first few seconds I was surprised and didn't respond to it. However; I finally realised what the hell was going on and kissed him back. "I was thinking about you the whole lesson, Pinky; and I just couldn't help myself" Gray said in a cocky fashion. "Today in the shower, i didn't put up much of a fight; so next time we're doing that I promise you I'll be the seme." I whispered but with determination in my voice. "Mhm, we'll see about that, Pi.." I stopped Gray talking by kissing him, and I bit his bottom lip asking for entrance. He complied and now I was dominating his mouth roughly.

About a minute later we finally parted due to lack of oxygen. "This means war, droopy eyes" I declared. "Fine by me, Pinky. I let you do that just now. Anyway we should head out n.." The bell interrupted Gray "Shit, we can't go out right now; everyone is heading to their next lesson and we'll look really suspicious if we just walk out like this together" I whispered in a high pitched voice. "Calm down, Pinky. We'll just wait until no one is out there" I just nodded and then we just waited for about 10 minutes for the students to get to their classes.

"Okay, i think its clear, Pinky" I just nodded and we exited the storage closet and made our way to class. "I think we have the same lesson for these two periods." I said, doing a little dance inside because I have lessons with Gray today. "You're right, Pinky. Looks like we've got double maths" Gray inquired

So, me and Gray made our way to maths class. We were now outside the door to our class room. I went in first because droopy eyes over here didn't have any balls. "Sorry we're late, Mr Conbolt" I said while entering the room, full of eyes staring at us. "It's fine boys, just harry up and take your seats, we're solving simultaneous equations today." He droned on and on about these simultaneous equation things and I just face planted my head onto the table.

"Okay, now that you know all about them, I'm going to hand out some work to you so you can practise them. They will be in an up coming exam" Mr Conbolt droned. He started giving out sheets of paper with about 20 questions written on it.

The two periods actually went really quickly and the bell went off. I saw Gray go out of the class room fast. 'Where the hell is he going? Meh, probably just going for a piss or something' I thought to myself. 'Since it's second break I'll go and see the others, I haven't seen them all day' And with that, I made my way to our usual please where my friends would hang out

The big cherry blossom tree was coming into view, and all of my friends were there too. 'How the hell did Gray beat me here. Mhm, maybe he didn't go to the toilet' I thought to myself "YO GUYS" I shouted while waving my hands. "Hey Natsu!" Lucy said with a huge smile on her face "So, you were saying Gray?" Lucy said, looking back at Gray.

While Lucy and Gray were talking, I noticed that Erza didn't say hi to me and was just looking at me with a worried face. I know exactly what she's thinking. So, I walk over to her and talk to her. "Sup Erza?" I said as my signature smile grew across my face. "Hey Natsu. Sorry i didn't say hi earlier; but I just want to talk to you about your Dad real quick" She whispered with a hint of worry in her voice. "Sure Erza, but I'll just save you some time now. Nothing has happened since. I haven't even seen my Dad, I've told him that he's never going to see me again and all that." I said with a reassuring smile towards Erza. "I guess that's good news, Natsu. However; where are you living now?" She asked. 'Shit, if I told her I was staying at Gray's place she would instantly figure us out. WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I SAY' I thought to myself. My brain was having a nervous breakdown, conjuring up all the things Erza would do to me if I lied, or how much she would fucking tease me if I told her I was staying at Gray's place. 'Fuck it, I'll tell her. If she figures it out then great..whatever' I thought to myself, not giving two shits any more. "I'm staying at Gray's place" I sighed. "...come with me" She said really, really quickly and dragged me behind a secluded tree. "You are guys dating now?" She asked with her yaoi eye balls gleaming. "Pft, I don't need to tell you" I said while walking back to the rest of the group. "You'll find out this Friday" I winked at her and walked back.

**Erza's POV**

"Mhm, that sounds very interesting. Natsu is staying at Gray's house hold and he's not denying my question." I said to myself quietly. What Natsu just said was replaying through my mind over and over. 'you'll find out this Friday' Looks like Natsu confessed to Gray a bit early and now they're together. 'I bet they're planning something' I thought to myself. 'After all, it was mine and Lucy's...no scratch that: Loke's idea about the social gathering so Natsu could play Truth of Dare with Gray or whatever. 'I won't tell anyone else that Natsu has already got Gray, because it'll just take out all of the fun for Friday' I chuckled to myself.

I decided to walk back to the rest of the group and act like nothing had just happened.

**Gray's POV**

I was talking to Lucy for the whole of our break time about how I ended here because I felt that i could trust her enough.

The bell finally rang and all the students were heading off to their next class. I noticed that Natsu wasn't here for the majority of the break time. "Yo, Gray; we have English and Maths now right?" Natsu shouted as he was walking towards me. He was not standing in front of me. A little too close, and I could tell he was screwing with me. "Umm, yeah; yes we have those umm lessons" Why the hell am I stuttering? Two can play at this game. I looked around to see if anyone was looking, and at the perfect moment I grazed his crotch in a pleasurable manor. "Two can play at that game, _Pinky" _I whispered in his ear.

"Okay, lets head off to class, Pinky." I said while walking off. "See the rest of you guys later!" And with that, me and Natsu were heading off to our next class.

**Natsu's POV**

Finally, the end of the day had come and I was now walking home with Gray. Just that thought made my stomach literally implode on itself. "You listening to me, Pinky?" Gray asked some what annoyed. "Sorry, what did you say?" I asked while laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of my neck. "I said we need to do some more of our English project today. So no fooling around." He said with a stern voice. "Sure, droopy eyes" I said in a playful way. "Okay, we're out of school's sight now, and no one is around." as I said that, I pushed Gray against the wall and pressed my lips against his, while grinding my crotch against his as well. "Mhmm" Was all me and Gray could say.

**Natsu's Dad's POV**

I saw the Boy and his buddy walk out of the school, so I followed them. After a few moments of following them, I noticed Natsu pushing that kid into a wall. i thought that he'd come to his senses and beat the shit outta' him, but something else happened. He was kissing him. My blood started to boil like fucking crazy I wanted to beat the shit out of the both of them. However; a thought ran through my head. 'Kill them' "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY" I shouted at the top of my lungs, I started running towards them.

**Natsu's POV**

I immediately pulled away from Gray's lips as soon as I heard that voice. "run...GRAY RUN" I shouted as I grabbed Gray's hand and started running for dear life. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GAY SHIT. I'LL KILL YOU BOTH" My 'dad' shouted at the top of his lungs. We were pretty far a head of him so I think we're going to make it. "Gray, we have to get him off our tail. don't lead him back to your place, JUST RUN!" And I continued running with my. "What the hell is going on, Natsu!?"

**Gray's POV**

I had no idea what was going on, but it was obviously bad. This crazy as shole was chasing us down the street. "Gray, this way; he won't find us here" Natsu was heading towards this alleyway that no one would've seen if they we just walking by, or in this guy's case; running like fuckin' crazy.

Both Natsu and I were panting from all the running. "You...okay, Gray?" Natsu asked with complete dread in his voice. "Yeah I'm fine, but what the hell was that all abo.." Natsu put his hand around my mouth to shut me up. This man was obviously near us. He ran straight past us. Natsu released his hand from my mouth and allowed me to breathe properly again. "I'll explain when we get back to your place, droopy eyes" Natsu gave me one of his signature smiles. 'Why the hell is he smiling? We almost got attacked' I thought to myself, but I couldn't help but smile back at the pink haired idiot. "Okay, lets go" And with that, we made our way back to my house while on the look out.

About twenty minutes later we were in my langue. "So, would you mind telling me what the hell happened back there, Pinky?" I finally said after we both caught our breathe. "That person that was chasing us, he was my...my Dad." I didn't know what to say; I mean Natsu told me about the situation he had with his Dad and all that, but that was just fucking over the line. "Natsu..." I looked at the pink haired idiot for a while, he looked REALLY angry. "He's going to pay for trying to harm you.." "No, you don't want to end up like him, just leave it an..." Natsu interrupted me "JUST LEAVE IT? GRAY, HE TRIED TO MURDER US JUST NOW!" Natsu sounded at me, no one was in the house but us so my Mum or siblings didn't hear anything. "Call the police then" I suggested. "No. What he's done in the past has been horrible, but he's still my father. I'll give him one more chance. If he trys anything else, he'll pay" Natsu said with determination gleaming from his eyes. "Lets forgot about this whole thing, Pinky. Now, we need to get on with our English project" I said while trying to change the subject. Natsu just nodded; and with that we made our way up to my room.

**Natsu's POV**

I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was Gray. He took my mind off what just happened earlier. So, we've already done about an hour of work already; so why not have some fun? I leaned over, standing of my hands and knees; then started to kiss Gray. He didn't do anything other than moan into the kiss, and deepening it. "We're going to have an amazing night, droopy eyes" I said in the sexiest voice I could conjure. After a few moments, I turned Gray into a moaning mess just by kissing him more passionately. "Looks like I'm on top this time" I whispered in his ear.

**Natsu's Dad's POV**

**'**Damnit, I lost them. When I see them again, I'll have to be a little more...sneaky. I'm gonna have to stalk them if I wanna' get to them' I thought to myself. 'Fuck this, I'm gonna head to a brothel.' And with that, I want to go find myself some pleasure.

* * *

**Okay, first off I'm so thrilled with the reviews you guys have left me. Here are the replies:**

**demonsnight: that was great! personally i think you made natsu beg to be the uke a little too quickly, but this is your story so u can make this however you want.**

Yeah, sorry about that XD It was just a quick lemon part of the story you see, and it's going to be like a battle between them in the story ^^ Once you've finished reading this chapter; look forward to some proper lemon between Natsu and Gray. Thanks for your review, dude. I really appreciate it ^^

**darkhuntressxir: hot...lemony... natsu's dad know it... he will be in trouble**

I know! Shit is going down right there! Thanks for your review, and I'm glared you enjoyed this chapter!. ^^

**Scarlet Huntress: I thought it was a pretty good lemon :D sexy and wet... (starts fantasizing more then shakes head) Although I'd have to agree with demonsnight that you made Natsu the uke a little too quickly but either way it was good and it satisfied my Gratsu need XD I wait impatiently for next chapter and have funn on your vacation! And good luck with college and your job!**

****Thanks so much for your review, Scarlet! When I saw your name I was like *dies from happiness* XD Any way, yeah, as I said to demonsnight; I apolgise for making Natsu beg too quickly. Next time there will be a proper battle of dominance between them in the next chapter. (I need to talk to you about that btw, this could be your chance to write one!) ^^ Thanks again, Scarlet. Lookin' forward to your future stories and chapters as well ^^

**Nanami: Great chapter! I think the ending gave it a twist!:3 next time could you maybe make gray uke? So they can switch parts**

Thanks for your review, dude. Much appreciated! ^^ Oh, and the next lemon part will consist of Natsu and Gray battle for dominance. So, who knows; either one of them could be uke. (I'll try and make him uke for you XD)

**Guest: ****Oh shit... His dad saw him... But they just made hot sex not too long before... Poor Na-Chan. I hope his nightmare isn't made a reality**

Yeah, shits going down. Lets hope you're right. ^^ Thanks for the review!

**demikit225: Gyaaa! Im so happy!**

I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HAPPY XD Thanks for your review, dude ^^

**Guest: Yay uke Natsu x3 soo kawaii! Can't wait for MOAR!**

YAY! ^^ I know, it's awesome right? XD Yeah I'm glad you're enjoying my story, really helps me get through writing more chapters ^^. Thanks for the review, dude! ^^

**Guest ****I have so done that house burning thing. You nailed the whole guilt thing perfectly.**

Dunno if you're fucking with me or not, but if that did happen; I'm so sorry :( I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Thanks for your review and stay tuned dude. ^^ Hope you're okay. Message me if you're not.

**sasukekun1997: this is a wonderful fanfic and for a first its amazing :D  
**

****Dude, thanks so much; I'm glad you think so! *gives cookie and lemon for next chapter* Thanks for the review, dude. ^^ Hope you continue enjoying my story!

**soulmusic678: Great story! I just found this yesterday and I love it! I'm nervous about what going to happen with Natsu's dad though, it does not look good...anyways I'll be waiting for the next chapter!**

Wow, thanks so much for the compliments, dude! ^^ I'm glad you're currently enjoying the story. Yeah, I'm worried too, but you're gonna' have to wait until next chapter if you wanna' find out ;) Thanks for the review! ^^

**Kuroshitsuji95: I absolutely love it! Update soon! :D **

I'm glad you like it ^^ Here's a new chapter! ENJOY :D

**RANDOM READER: OMG I WANT TO KISS U RIGHT NOW COUSE I LOVE THIS CHAPTER U ARE IN MY TOP 10 XXXXXXXXXX COUSE I LOVE LOVE LOVE U XXXX IN JOY U XXXXXXXXXXX LOVE RANDOM READER**

***Kissess*T OMG THANKS SO MUCH, I'M IN YOUR TOP 10? WOW THANKS SO MUCH XD Yeah, here's the next chapter ^^ Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

**weirdrkheartsb: Oh my god I loved it! Write more so I can see more of your great writing skills!  
**

Me? great writing skills? Hardely XD But thanks so much for your compliment and I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story. Here's another chapter! ENJOY! ^^

Okay, so that's all the reviews I've had. Again, thanks so much for all the people have that reviewed, Favorited, followed and even just read my story. it makes me so happy that you're enjoying it and encourager me to write even more!

Right, I just want to say that I don't know when the next chapter will be out because of work, college and all that shizzle, but it shouldn't be that long.

Looks like that's it

YAOIXJOE OUT! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Once again, I'm not dying or anything XD I've just been soooooo occupied by school. Who the hell knew Physics required so much studying and freakin' course work?

Anyway, I wasn't the one that actually wrote this chapter. It was written by the one and only Scarlet Huntress :D She did an amazing job on doing so. I SERIOUSLY recommend reading her amazing fanfictions that she has written. An amazing read indeed. Here's the link for her main page: u/4687264/Scarlet-Huntress

Once again, thanks so much Scarlet! :D

Okay, lets get some things out of the way before you start reading (probably the best chapter out of the rest):

**WARNING: This contain yaoi, and this is a LEMON chapter so if you don't like yaoi then PELASE LEAVE :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise with every chapter I'd release would defiantly contain lemon between Natsu and Gray XD**

**Okay, I think that's it. Enjoy SCARLET HUNTRESS' chapter :D DON'T GIVE ME ANY CREDIT, GIVE IT TO SCARLET HUNTRESS :D**

Chapter 9

* * *

_I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was Gray. He took my mind off what just happened earlier. So, we've already done about an hour of work already; so why not have some fun? I leaned over, standing of my hands and knees; then started to kiss Gray. He didn't do anything other than moan into the kiss, and deepening it. "We're going to have an amazing night, droopy eyes" I said in the sexiest voice I could conjure. After a few moments, I turned Gray into a moaning mess just by kissing him more passionately. "Looks like I'm on top this time" I whispered in his ear._

I pulled back in time to see him widen his blue eyes, a blush brighten his cheeks. So cute, I thought to myself. I smirked at him and dove back in for another kiss before he could protest. This time he struggled, wedging his hands in between us, but I wasn't stopping there. I searched for his hands and quickly pinned them above his head. This seemed to surprise him slightly, but then he resumed his struggling seconds later, seeming to realize his position. I shifted my weight so that I had his wrists in one hand, allowing me the ability to undo his pants' button. His struggling became more frantic as I was slid my hand into his underwear. I grabbed onto his dick and started sliding up and down slowly. He started to moan now, his struggles ceasing just the slightest.

But then one of his hands got free. He grabbed onto my shirt pushed me off of him and the bed. The next thing I knew, he was straddling me, lips pressed onto mine, tongue exploring my mouth. Like hell, I thought.

It now turned into a wrestling match, both of us wanting to be on top. We kept rolling around on the floor, both too proud to just submit.

Finally, I was able to pin him down. We were both breathing heavily now, sheen of sweat covered us. I looked down at him and instantly I felt cramped down _there_. Dead sexy, I thought. He glistened from his sweat, a light flush brightened his face and his eyes sparkled just a bit. I slowly leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, first on the nose, then on the lips, making my way down to his neck. It seemed he was a little too tired to fight back now. I smirked into his neck and started sucking.

"Nh," he moaned his breathing picking up.

"Feels nice, doesn't it, Gray," I asked, opening his shirt. "It'll only get better." I nipped at his nipple. He gasped.

"I'm going to blow you away."

…..

Gray's POV

Oh God.

That was all I could think of as he started sucking on my nipples. I tried again to push him off me, but it was no good. Our fight earlier had really taken it out of me. How he was able to go on was a mystery to me. I really didn't want to bottom. Frankly it scared the hell out of me.

But as Natsu pulled me closer, as he licked his way down more toward my dick, my fear began to subside. He pulled off his shirt and pants quickly. I returned to gesture by removing my shirt, but then he stopped me.

"No, I want to do it." My face burned hotter, but not from the fight this time. I fought back, and even tried to beat him too it (almost did). But he easily pushed me back down and ripped them off, boxers and all. He was almost as fast as me. I stared at him but he didn't even notice. Instead, he went down.

I gasped and arched back as he began taking me into his mouth. I gripped his hair as he started to take me further. He then pulled away from me and looked up at me, smirking. My dick twitched slightly and I covered my face with my hand.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying not to sound as needy as I felt.

"I think the question is, what do _you_ want?" he asked.

"I want to top," I replied, even trying to get up, but he quickly took me in again and I was back to being in bliss. I gasped as I felt his teeth graze me just slightly.

"I think we should take this somewhere a little more comfortable," he whispered.

Before I could comprehend what he meant, I was suddenly lifted from the floor, bouncing toward the bed. I thrashed around a bit, not liking how I wasn't in control of my body. But just as suddenly, he threw me onto the bed. I looked up at him, seeing that he was still in his boxers. I was now a little annoyed and embarrassed. I was completely naked and he was still covered. It wasn't fair.

"Take it off," I told him, the annoyance prominent in my tone.

"What?" he asked, confused. He tilted his head to the side and looked at me as if I had three heads. This guy…..

"Take it off. Your boxers," I clarified.

"Oooooh," he realized. Then he got a dangerous glint in his eye as he smirked at me and came closer.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked, lowering his tone. I was actually kind of turned on by that, but I didn't show it. I scooted back quickly, but that only made him come closer more quickly. My heart started to pick up its pace as he was now on top of me.

"Yes," I finally answered. "Now can you take them off?" Just as I finished that sentence, he leaned down and gave me a full out kiss. I felt his hand go down southward and felt him give a firm tug. I gasped and moaned as he began to give me another hand job. He slid his palm up and down on me and teased my tip, causing all rational thought to just melt away.

"What if I said I didn't want to?" he whispered in my ear making me shiver. It took me a few seconds to understand what he meant and another few seconds to give an answer.

"Just take them off, idiot," I ordered. Well, tried to order. It sounded more like a whine actually. He chuckled, making me more annoyed. Yet seconds later, he pulled away long enough to remove the clothing. That put me more at ease.

What didn't put me at ease was the fact that now that I wasn't annoyed by him, I was growing…uncomfortable. My dick began to twitch slightly, the vein pulsing just the slightest. I blushed even more, especially when Natsu got the brains to look down. He smirked and went down. I almost sighed in relief.

Just as he was about to take me in, he quickly directed away from my dick to my thigh and began sucking there instead.

"Natsu," I growled, grinding my teeth together. He glanced up at me, laughter in his eyes.

"What is it Gray?"

I huffed in frustration. I was not going to say it.

"Do you want it Gray?" he teased. "Tell me. If you tell me, I'll do it."

I moaned and looked away. I felt him graze over me, teasing me. I squirmed and I heard him chuckled.

"Say it Gray."

.

.

.

.

I sighed, defeated.

"Please, do it now. Fuck me now," I said through my teeth. I heard him chuckle and my face burned.

"If that's how you want it." And with that, he took me into his mouth and sucked. Hard. Then just as quickly, rose up to my chest and started to suck on my right nipple and played with the left. I gasped and moaned. I thrusted a few times involuntarily as he ascended on to my mouth a few minutes later.

"Lube?" he asked out of breath.

"In…the…drawer," I said between breaths. He lifted himself off of me and took a few minutes to find the bottle. I hid it well so that my mum couldn't find it. A few seconds later there he was, pouring the liquid onto his hand. He then lifted my legs up and inserted a finger.

I gasped from shock and pain. This was what I was afraid of. He went in right away, not giving me much time to prepare myself.

"Natsu," I warned. "I'm not used to this. Even a finger hurts, so can you take it easy?"

He looked at me in surprise and realization. Then he blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'll just start with one finger for now." I nodded and he resumed his fingering. After a while I began to relax.

"Ok," I told him. He nodded in and I felt him add in another finger. I tensed up from the intrusion, but just like the second one, I was used to it in a few minutes. That's when he began to move his fingers around, scissoring me, stretching my muscles. I squirmed a little out of discomfort.

A few minutes later, he withdrew his fingers. I knew what was coming next. I tensed up.

"Relax," he whispered. "It'll hurt more if you don't relax and let me do this." I nodded and tried to do as he said.

I saw him line up his cock and I closed my eyes, trying prepare for what was coming next. I gasped.

"Shit," I whispered as I felt him ease himself in slowly. "Stop Natsu." He froze.

"Relax Gray," he told me. Then he gave me a kiss, but I still felt it. He kissed me even more deeply, just barely distracting me. I moaned in pain.

Then suddenly, I saw stars, just for a brief moment. I shuddered.

"Again," I pleaded before I could stop myself.

"Found it, eh?" he said. He thrust just a little bit and there it was again. That little bit of pleasure. "I'm going to move some more now."

Natsu then began to thrust, slowly at first, hitting _that _spot a few times. My end was nearing now as my erection throbbed and twitched, needing release. Natsu increased his speed. I gripped his shoulders and arched my back, my breathing increasing. I moaned is name several times, and he mine. I heard the bed squeak, but I didn't pay any attention as my prostrate was hit even more intensely. Then all I saw was white as I came, screaming Natsu's name. And by Natsu's reaction of falling on top of me, I guess he came too. We stayed silent for a while, letting our breathing and heart rates go back to normal.

"Hey Natsu," I whispered.

"Yea?"

"….I love you."

It took a few moments until he answered. "You too."

"….You know when your mum's going to be home?"

"Not for a while."

"Siblings?"

I froze. When _was_ the last time I saw Ultear and Lyon? I tried to think back but couldn't remember. I know they've been in school, but I haven't seen them at home for a while. I heard a bang and my heart sped up again. Who could be in the house at this time? Mum's supposed to be out working late tonight. I sprang out of bed, only to fall flat on the floor. My legs wouldn't stop shaking and my lower back ached. I reached back and massaged it, trying to push myself back, only fail miserably. I heard chuckling, but I ignored him as I finally stood up straight. I heard footsteps in the hallway and prayed they wouldn't knock on my door. Then suddenly Natsu was at my back, arms around my waist, lips on my neck, dick against my ass. Dammit, he was hard. I bit my lip to avoid moaning. Whoever was there, I definitely didn't want them to know we were here completely naked.

"Go get your clothes on," I whispered frantically. He chuckled and nuzzled deeper into my neck. I almost yelled out loud.

"_Natsu, go get your clothes_."

"Yes Natsu, go get your clothes." We both went rigid as we slowly raised our heads to see my brother Lyon standing in my doorway.

* * *

Okay, I know you enjoyed it because it wasn't written by me XD Anywho, I got awesome reviews from the last chapter I previously released. Lets take a look :D

**Scarlet Huntress: Another great chapter Joe! And i really cant wait for the next one and how things will worj out with Natsu's dad! :D And yes we must discuss about he lemon! You can message me anytime! Good luck!**

****Thanks so much again, Scarlet :D And your review, as always, really urges me to continue writing. Although, this is your chapter so you kinda' already know whats going to happen XD ENJOY YOUR CHAPTER :D IT WAS BRILLIANT

**in this story Natsu your seme Gray don't argue it only makes you more uke-ish! wanna kick Natsu's dad's butt if he even thinks about killing them**

I've got an awesome surprise for you :D Read this new chapter (written by Scarlet Huntress) and you'll be very pleased :D Thanks for your awesome review. Stay tuned and enjoy this next chapter :D

davitonatsu **Vey short Q.Q i want a most larger chapter, but is awesome , the theme in the chapter 7 was very simple , I expected more romance , but this compensated , I need more! ahahahah good job as usual :)**

I'm so sorry about the short chapter, dude D: I really wish I could've written more but TIME IS A BITCH XD And Yeah I appoligize you didn't get enough romance. I'M SORRY I FAILED YOU D: *curls up into a ball and i dunno...eats cheese?* Thanks for your review, I've really learnt from it dude :D I'll make sure to meet your expectations next time :D But this time Scarlet Huntress wrote this chapter so it defiantly will. But when I write my next chapter I'll promise more romance and a bigger chapter ;) ENJOY :D

**Guest: this is awesome, I really like this. I like Natsu being the uke but it's your choice and I hope Natsu's father don't kill theme. I don't read much fanfics in english because I'm spanish but I enjoy reading this fanfic so you are making a great job. Update soon please!**

Thanks so much for your review :D It really touched me when you said that you only read a few fanfics and you're actually reading mine :D Thanks again, and enjoy Scarlet Huntress' new chapter that she wrote for me because I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOT FREAKING TIME :D but yeah I think I'll be writing the next chapter :D

**Guest: freaked out when I saw the update! Man Na-Chan's dad is a total pain in the ass!**

He needs some dick in his ass then he'll see what he's been missing! ;)

XD Your review really made me laugh, stranger :D Thanks so much for your review. I like your idea about Natsu's Dad. Hmh, that gives me a couple of ideas. ;) Enjoy :D

Okay, so that's all the reviews from the last chapter. Thanks so much to everyone that has been reading my story :D ITS AN AWESOME FEELING TO HAVE :) Okay, looks like that's about it and I'm off :D I can't tell you when the next chapter will be released, but I promise I haven't ditched the story, its just hard to find the time to actually write a chapter.

Right, I'm off now. REMEMBER TO REVIEW :D

YaoixJoe OUT! :D


End file.
